<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When we had run out of all fears by TheSilverMaiden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103890">When we had run out of all fears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverMaiden/pseuds/TheSilverMaiden'>TheSilverMaiden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Family (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Growing Up, M/M, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverMaiden/pseuds/TheSilverMaiden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadie dijo que el camino a la adultez era sencillo, pero al menos tenían buena compañía.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian "Glam" (Metal Family)/Ches (Metal Family)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Coming from the wastelands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ches estaba reflexionando sobre su situación mientras buscaba un puesto con precios accesibles para comprar algo de comer. Glam ya llevaba cuatro días en su habitación y Ches sabía que era momento de tomar decisiones. En otras circunstancias podría darle más tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos, pero su madre iba a notar pronto que el dinero para el alcohol estaba disminuyendo y eso haría imposible que no notara la nueva presencia dentro de casa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sin embargo, del saber al hacer había muchos pasos que Ches simplemente no quería tomar, esta situación simplemente requería más seriedad de la que podía reunir, que para empezar no era mucha. Suspiró pesadamente mientras comparaba un par de papas hasta que decidió cual tenía menos posibilidades de estar helada y la agregó a su pila, pagó por ellas y emprendió su camino de regreso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¡Hey Glam! —llamó el moreno al entrar. Mientras acomodaba las compras en la “cocina” se dio cuenta de que hacía meses que no cocinaba, en su mayoría el dinero de la casa se iba a alcohol y él tenía un encanto particular con las abuelitas que las hacía querer alimentarlo, lamentablemente su encanto no se extendía al rubio, así que esta era su única opción para no morir de hambre. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Al no recibir respuesta Ches se dirigió a su habitación en busca del otro chico, al abrir la puerta suspiró con pesadez, todo estaba cómo lo había dejado esa mañana salvo por la obvia ausencia de Glam en el nido de cobijas a los pies de la cama.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿Dónde se metió este pendejo? —En medio de su molestia Ches se sentía un poco preocupado, el rubio no conocía bien los alrededores, al menos no de día, pero el chico ya estaba grandecito y sabía lo que hacía… probablemente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Resignado volvió a la barra de la cocina para hacer algo de cenar. Justo cuando terminó de poner todo en la estufa escuchó un toquido rítmico, después de asegurarse de que todo estaba listo se dirigió a la puerta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Así que no huiste a la casa de tus otros amigos, —dijo el moreno mientras abría la puerta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Lo siento, pensé que volverías más tarde, —respondió el rubio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿Y cómo demonios planeabas entrar?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—La ventana de tu habitación, —dijo sin pensarlo ni un segundo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Ni siquiera voy a preguntar por qué estás tan seguro de eso, ¿quieres comer?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La cara del rubio se iluminó de inmediato, el muy idiota seguramente no se había molestado en revisar si había algo para comer antes de salir. Ches solo había dejado un par de rebanadas de pan y mermelada, pero comida era comida. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Vamos flacucho, ayúdame a lavar un par de platos para servir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mientras comían Ches estaba buscando la mejor manera de abordar el tema sin decir directamente “necesito que encuentres un trabajo o te vayas de mi casa en los siguientes dos días”. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que la voz de Glam lo tomó por sorpresa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Conseguí empleo, —dijo mientras colocaba su cuchara en su plato vacío.— Hay una librería en el centro que necesitaba a alguien de medio tiempo. Estuve buscando todo el día pero resulta que tengo muy pocas habilidades útiles para el mundo laboral. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿No hay muchos empleos para menores de edad desheredados? —contestó de inmediato para ocultar su sorpresa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Me temo que no, ese fue el único lugar donde no les importó mi falta de identificaciones. —dijo con el cansancio de alguien que pasó por un gran número de rechazos en un lapso muy corto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Hey no está tan mal, —comenzó a animarlo,— dentro de un par de meses serás todo un adulto y estos problemas serán historia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Supongo que tienes razón. Es solo que todo esto son cosas que jamás consideré en mis planes, —soltó un suspiro.—Supongo que aunque estoy muy emocionado, también me aterra pensar en todas la posibilidades que tengo ahora que soy libre. Hay demasiados factores que considerar y cuando pienso que ya lo resolví se presentan más posibilidades... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—<em>Glam</em>, —interrumpió Ches con la seriedad que había estado buscando todo el día.— No tienes que resolver esto solo y tampoco tienes que resolver todo en un día. No tengo mucho que ofrecer pero mi piso es tu piso por el tiempo en el que lo necesites. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La cara de Glam mostraba una expresión de sorpresa que dejaba en claro que no había considerado esta opción. Tal vez necesitaba una manera más efectiva de comunicarse con el chico, quién sabe qué ideas había estado maquilando en esa rubia cabezota. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Gracias, eso realmente reduce mis preocupaciones. —Contestó el más alto con una leve sonrisa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Cuando quieras viejo, —respondió con una sonrisa serena. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Después de todo Glam no era el único cuyas preocupaciones se habían reducido en ese momento. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola personas del bosque! Pues como ven me dispongo a empezar algo de lo que probablemente me arrepentiré, quiero explorar la relación de Ches y Glam a lo largo de los años, cómo es que llegó a funcionar y qué es lo que no terminaba de funcionar. </p><p>Todavía no sé cuántos capítulos van a ser o si lograré hacerlos más largos, tampoco sé en qué momento llegaremos al ship, pero sean pacientes les juro que llegaremos. </p><p>Sobre el capítulo solo quiero decir que me ha costado mucho trabajo meterme en la mente de  este par. Algo a lo que he llegado es que probablemente Ches no siempre está tan despreocupado como aparenta, solo es muy bueno evitando confrontaciones y siguiendo el flujo de las situaciones. Creo que Glam normalmente es muy metódico y calmado porque tiene un plan para cualquier contingencia, sin embargo creo que es normal que al inicio se sintiera abrumado por su situación porque necesitaba adapatarse a un esquema totalmente nuevo con posibilidades que jamás había contemplado. Al menos por ahí van mis headcanon a la hora de escribir, ¿ustedes qué piensan? </p><p>Espero tener una actualización para la siguiente semana. Y si les gustó los kudos y comentarios son bienvenidos. </p><p>El título viene de la canción "Stargazers" y el título del capítulo viene de "In Quest For" ambas  de Avantasia.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Open to all I can become</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Glam se encontraba clasificando mercancía para acomodarla cuando una pesada mano en su hombro lo hizo saltar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Hey tranquilo, solo soy yo. —le saludo Ches con una sonrisa sardónica. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Lo estaria si saludaras como una persona normal. —contestó con molestia mientras continuaba separando libros. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ches simplemente le rodó los ojos y se recargó en un librero cercano. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Lo que sea, ¿ya casi terminas? Quiero mostrarte un par de arreglos que hice para el nuevo cover y que me digas qué piensas. —Le dijo el moreno con emoción. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Todavía me queda media hora, pero a esta hora no vienen muchas personas. Puedes tocar mientras acomodo esto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ches no necesito de más invitación y tomó un banquito que estaba cerca para acomodarse. Así pasaron un rato, Glam acomodando libros en los estantes mientras Ches tocaba y le explicaba los cambios que había hecho y esperaba sus comentarios. Estaba colocando un tomo bastante pesado de Obras completas de </span>
  <span>Dostoyevski en el estante más alto de un librero cuando notó que la música se había detenido. Cuando volteó a ver a su compañero notó que lo miraba de manera curiosa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó mientras bajaba de la escalera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Te has adaptado bastante bien, nadie podría adivinar que solías tener mayordomo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Ja —bufó el rubio,— que nunca haya tenido necesidad de trabajar no significa que no esté dispuesto a hacerlo. —contestó con molestia.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Hey no te esponjes, es solo un comentario —levantó las manos con un gesto apaciguador. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glam suspiró pesadamente. Sabía que no tenía que ponerse a la defensiva, los comentarios de Ches raramente tenían malicia. Sin embargo, aún sentía que tenía algo que probar, que estaba en medio de otra de las pruebas de su padre y no podía darse el lujo de fallar. Claramente esto no era verdad, a su padre debía importarle una mierda cómo se estaba ganando la vida en estos momentos, ya no había nadie juzgando cada uno de sus movimientos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Lo siento, sé que no fue con mala intención. —dijo con desgano mientras continuaba con su trabajo evadiendo la mirada del otro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Está bien, estás en tu derecho de molestarte. Es mejor que expreses tus sentimientos viejo, esa mierda se pudre si la dejas adentro. Prefiero saber que estás enojado a tener que adivinar qué carajo te pasa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿Aunque no tenga un buen motivo para estar enojado? —Podía sentir la mirada de Ches seguir sus movimientos, pero un nudo de nerviosismo le impedía voltear a verlo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Si te quedas callado harás todo más grande en tu cabeza, en cambio si hablas los demás pueden comprenderte y tú puedes comprender a los demás. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puesto de esa manera parecía ser bastante simple, pero desaprender los mecanismos de supervivencia de una vida no era tan sencillo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Supongo que tienes algo de razón, lo tendré en cuenta. —puso el último ejemplar en su lugar y por fin volteó a ver al moreno. Al verlo encontró en los ojos del muchacho una mezcla entre comprensión y amabilidad que hacían ver casi vulnerable. En ese momento Glam comprendió el peso y la sinceridad de que Ches acababa de decir, no sabía qué clase de experiencia había detrás de esas palabras, pero intuía que no había sido fácil para el otro compartirlas con él. Así que respiró profundamente antes de decir:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Gracias, esto de las emociones todavía es algo complicado para mí, —dijo algo avergonzado. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Está bien viejo, lo son para todo el mundo, —entonces se levantó del banquito y comenzó a guardar su guitarra.— Si ya terminaste será mejor que empieces a recoger o llegaremos tarde al ensayo y ya sabes cómo se ponen esos dos cuando nos retrasamos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Sí, solo debo hacer el corte y limpiar un poco y podemos irnos. —cambió la señal de la puerta de ABIERTO a CERRADO y de dirigió a la caja para comenzar con el corte. Cuando volteó a ver a su compañero lo vio sentado en el mismo banquito que había ocupado todo el rato, solo que ahora estaba recargado contra un librero con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el contraste entre la seriedad de hace unos momentos y la cínica muestra de pereza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Definitivamente las emociones eran algo complicado para todo el mundo. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey personas del bosque! </p><p>Les traigo otro capítulo cortito pero bonito. Intenté hacerlo un poco más largo y fallé épicamente, así que creo que todos debemos vivir con la decepción. Pero al menos este tamaño me permite actualizar más rápido, así que no todo está perdido. </p><p>En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre kudos y comentarios son bienvenidos.</p><p>El título del capítulo viene de la canción "I can become" de ReVamp</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. And then it changed when you sang me that song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ches estaba disfrutando de una merecida siesta cuando un fuerte ruido hizo que su corazón se fuera hasta su garganta. </p><p> </p><p>—¿¡Qué carajos!? —Se levantó rápidamente y todavía desorientado buscó frenéticamente el origen del estruendo. Todo parecía indicar que las culpables eran una par de piernas largas que estaban volando a los pies de su cama.— Viejo, ¿qué mierda? usa la puerta como la gente normal. </p><p> </p><p>—<em> Loharíaperotu… — </em>el resto de la oración quedó perdida en medio del estruendo provocado por las piernas de Glam aterrizando sobre las cosas que ya había tirado con su entrada. </p><p> </p><p>—¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ, ESTOY INTENTANDO VER MI PROGRAMA! —ese grito contestó la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacerle al rubio. </p><p> </p><p>Ches suspiró pesadamente y se acercó para ayudar al nudo de extremidades que estaba en su suelo. </p><p> </p><p>—Lo siento viejo, me quedé dormido y no me dí cuenta en qué momento llegó.</p><p> </p><p>—Está bien, no quería despertarte y la correa de mi mochila se atoró cuando intente aterrizar fuera de la cama. —sonrió el rubio un poco apenado. </p><p> </p><p>—Viejo, prefiero que me despiertes tocando la ventana y no con un infarto, —le dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello, Glam golpeó su mano con buen humor.— Bueno hay que recoger este desastre ahora si quieres tener tiempo para descansar antes del ensayo. </p><p><br/>
---------<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Horas más tarde los dos chicos iban caminando hacia el sótano donde la banda ensayaba.</p><p> </p><p>La banda empezaba a tener cierto éxito en la escena local y aunque todavía les tocaba ser el número de apertura en la mayoría de los bares y clubes sus admiradores iban aumentando poco a poco. Tener más tiempo disponible para ensayar había beneficiado ampliamente a la banda, aunque el trabajo de Glam y las clases de Ches ocupaban buena parte del día, era posible ensayar a una hora decente y no empezar el día como zombies; en teoría al menos, ya que invariablemente los cuatro jóvenes se quedaban hasta bien entrada la madrugada discutiendo y probando nuevos arreglos. </p><p> </p><p>Ches estaba ansioso por llegar y mostrarle a todos la melodía en la que había estado trabajando desde hacía un par de días, ese era otro cambio importante que vino con el tiempo extra, ahora estaban trabajando en más música original. Ya habían sacado un par de canciones que habían tenido una buena aceptación con el público, pero Ches sentía que esta tenía el potencial de abrirles las puertas a más espacios y mejores horarios para tocar. </p><p> </p><p>—Hey Ches, —la voz del rubio lo sacó de sus pensamientos.— Si logramos que ese club en el centro nos acepté por un par de noches al mes, creo que buscaré un nuevo lugar donde vivir. El señor Andrey me ofreció el turno completo ahora que el chico que atendía por las mañanas renunció, he investigado y creo que podría pagar por un cuarto al menos. Probablemente sea en una zona todavía más alejada pero creo que podría hacerlo funcionar. </p><p> </p><p>Ches se detuvo en seco, entendía las palabras que Glam acababa de decirle pero no podía hacer que formaran sentido todas juntas. Durante este tiempo se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia del otro que la idea de que el rubio ya no durmiera en el piso de su habitación le parecía incomprensible. </p><p> </p><p>—Oye, si es por lo de esta tarde podemos mover un poco las cosas para que sea menos aparatoso que entres por la ventana. —Glam se había detenido unos pasos más adelante y al notar que Ches no tenía intención de seguir caminando se volteó completamente para verlo de frente. Sus enormes ojos azules parecían estar confundidos. </p><p> </p><p>—No es por eso, aunque supongo que tiene algo que ver. —se quedó callado un momento como buscando las palabras exactas que quería utilizar.— Eres mi mejor amigo, me atrevo a decir que eres la persona que más me ha apoyado en la vida y prácticamente me acabas de conocer, —sonrió levemente.— Y es por eso que no quiero abusar de ti, sé que has tenido que hacer muchas cosas para que tu madre no note mi presencia en tu casa, no quiero ser una carga y no quiero meterte en problemas con ella. —La sonrisa ahora era más bien una mueca que intentaba disimular la tristeza y preocupación en los ojos Glam. </p><p> </p><p>Ches cerró los ojos por un par de segundos intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos, había muchas cosas pasando por su cabeza pero solo una salió por sus labios.</p><p> </p><p>—Hagamos esto juntos, —las palabras salieron tan rápido de su boca que hasta él mismo se sorprendió. </p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué? —Evidentemente la sorpresa no solo había sido para el moreno. </p><p> </p><p>—Salgamos de mi ratonera juntos, —dijo con más seguridad.— Si consigo un empleo de medio tiempo más el dinero de las presentaciones, podríamos dividir los gastos y no tendríamos que alejarnos demasiado de la zona. </p><p> </p><p>—Pero tu madre…</p><p> </p><p>—Mi madre no tiene poder sobre mis decisiones desde hace meses Glam. —lo cortó de inmediato recordándole que era mayor edad desde antes de encontrarlo en aquel callejón. </p><p> </p><p>—Pero yo pensé que tú no querías dejarla. —la cara del chico seguía evidentemente confundida y parecía que su mente no podía procesar toda la situación. </p><p> </p><p>—No es una cuestión de no querer dejarla, era simplemente más conveniente quedarme  una vez que fui aceptado en el Conservatorio. —Eso no era del todo cierto, la relación con su madre era bastante complicada y si se ponía a pensar bien en esta situación seguramente se iba a arrepentir de todo lo que estaba diciendo. Tal vez estaba tomando esta oportunidad como un salvavidas para por fin tomar decisiones que había estado posponiendo una y otra vez con excusas cada vez más débiles. </p><p> </p><p>—Definitivamente sería más sencillo para ambos, pero…</p><p> </p><p>—Si no quieres llevarme contigo solo dilo viejo, —interrumpió con fingida indiferencia. </p><p> </p><p>—¡No es eso! —respondió rápidamente,— pero no quiero que te sientas obligado a seguirme. —Terminó Glam en un tono tan bajo que si Ches hubiese estado un paso más atrás probablemente no habría entendido una sola. </p><p> </p><p>—Creeme Glam, no eres lo suficientemente intimidante para obligarme a hacer nada. —Rió levemente poniendo su mano en el hombro del más alto.</p><p> </p><p>—Hey, los chicos dijeron que soy aterrador. —se quejó el rubio, aunque su sonrisa delataba diversión. </p><p> </p><p>—Viejo, debemos trabajar en tu detector de sarcasmo, —dijo divertido. En ese momento miró directamente a los ojos azules del otro y le sonrió de manera sincera.— Hagamos esto, juntos nuestra probabilidad de morir disminuye. </p><p> </p><p>Eso último hizo que Glam soltara una risotada mientras negaba con la cabeza claramente divertido. Cuando volteó a ver a Ches el moreno sintió una corriente recorrerle el cuerpo, los ojos del rubio brillaban con decisión.</p><p> </p><p>—Hagamos esto. —Le respondió extendiendo su mano. </p><p> </p><p>Ches estrechó la mano inmediatamente. Podía ver su emoción reflejada en el rostro de Glam. No tenía idea de lo que les deparaba el futuro, pero juntos no podía irles tan mal. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola personitas del bosque!</p><p>Logré que este capítulo fuera un poco más largo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, yo me entretuve mucho haciéndolo, fue mi momento de desestrés de la semana. Lo que me recuerda, he vuelto a trabajar así que posiblemente las actualizaciones serán más espaciadas, pero no teman! No planeo abandonar el barco. </p><p>Por último quería invitarles a dejar algún headcanon o situación que quieran ver con estos dos, quiero agregar un poco más de momentos domésticos/románticos antes de llegar al romance ya con ganas, así que las sugerencias son bienvenidas.</p><p>El título viene de "That Song" de Amaranthe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. We have the guts to follow the sign</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glam estaba guardando su guitarra mientras repasaba mental de su presupuesto mensual para ver si podía apartar lo suficiente para un nuevo par de pantalones. El último mes había dado un buen estirón y ya no tenía ningún par que no mostrara una buena porción de sus tobillos. Ches decía que le daba personalidad a sus atuendos, Glam simplemente se sentía ridículo. </p><p> </p><p>—Hey Glam, —la voz del bajista lo sacó de sus pensamientos.— Tocas el violín, ¿verdad?</p><p> </p><p>—¿Sí? —intentó afirmar pero la confusión de hacia dónde iba esta conversación hizo que sonara más como una pregunta.</p><p> </p><p>—Genial, —Lordi se acercó para sentarse en una silla cercana para ver de frente a Glam.— Verás, uno de mis camaradas es parte de un cuarteto de cuerdas que se dedica a tocar en bodas y fiestas elegantes. —La mueca que hizo al mencionar eso último le indicó a Glam que su compañero tenía cierto desdén por esa clase de eventos, y él había sido obligado a asistir a tantos que no podía evitar simpatizar con el sentimiento.</p><p> </p><p>—La cosa es que tienen un gran evento en un par de semanas, —continuó haciendo un gesto desinteresado con la mano,— y uno de sus violinistas renunció hace un par de días después de hacer una enorme escena. El idiota era una gran diva, así que todos estaban bastante aliviados cuando se fue, pero necesitan cubrir el puesto. Entonces le dije “hey, conozco a este chico y si toca el violín la mitad de bien de lo que toca la guitarra tienes a tu nuevo violinista”. —El pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa divertida antes de continuar,— entonces si te interesa podrías ir y mostrarles lo que sabes hacer. Dicen que la paga es buena y si hay química podrían ofrecerte el puesto de manera permanente. </p><p> </p><p>Glam estaba sin palabras. No podía creer lo afortunado que era. En los últimos meses su relación con los otros dos integrantes de la banda había mejorado, incluso estaba tentado a llamarlos sus amigos. Aún le era difícil sostener conversaciones casuales con ellos por temor a decir o hacer algo equivocado, pero Glam los apreciaba inmensamente por su paciencia y aceptación. </p><p> </p><p>No sabía si Lordi era consciente de lo mucho que significaba este gesto. Para el rubio esto indicaba que su talento era apreciado y tomado en cuenta, que de alguna manera estaba presente en los pensamientos de otras personas y éstas estaban dispuestas a dar la cara por él. Glam no podía evitar sentirse halagado. </p><p> </p><p>—Aunque si estás ocupado no hay problema, —Lordi pareció tomar su silencio como un rechazo.— Es solo que sé que tú y Ches están buscando un departamento y pensé que el dinero te caería bien. </p><p> </p><p>—No, no, no, —la cara del otro indicaba que no entendía qué era lo que Glam estaba negando.— Lo siento, me tomaste por sorpresa, —sonrió apenado, respiró profundamente para poner en orden sus pensamientos.— Me encantaría hacer la prueba. Muchas gracias por pensar en mí. </p><p> </p><p>—No es nada viejo, entre amigos debemos cuidarnos las espaldas. —El mayor se puso de pie y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Glam.— Mañana te paso lo detalles, —y después de voltear hacia abajo agregó,— y un par de pantalones formales, no creo que esa gente apretada aprecie tus tobillos tanto como nosotros. —Finalizó guiñándole un ojo. </p><p> </p><p> ---------</p><p> </p><p>Glam había temido que todas sus habilidades se hubiesen esfumado después de meses de ni siquiera voltear a ver su violín, sin embargo los chicos del cuarteto de cuerdas parecían estar satisfechos con sus habilidades y lo habían aceptado sin objeción. Si todo iba de acuerdo al plan después de su primer evento tendría suficiente dinero para el depósito del departamento y un colchón. </p><p> </p><p>Sintiéndose más ligero comenzó a trepar por la ventana de la habitación de Ches, iba a usar la puerta pero el ruido de la televisión le indicó que esa no era un opción. Cuando finalmente logró entrar se encontró con una habitación vacía, extrañado dejó su mochila en la silla volteó a ver el reloj para asegurarse de la hora. 6.30 Ches debería estar aquí desde hace horas. Glam empujó su naciente preocupación y se puso a estudiar las partituras que le habían entregado, iban a tener un ensayo en un par de días y quería estar preparado. </p><p> </p><p>Había pasado por poco más de la mitad del set cuando fuertes gritos provenientes de la sala alteraron su concentración. Inmediatamente fijó su mirada en la puerta, no podía entender todo lo que decían pero se escuchaba mal. No era la primera vez que escucha a Ches pelear con su madre pero siempre lo ponía nervioso, nunca sabía qué hacer o decir al otro chico. </p><p> </p><p>Sabía que la relación de Ches con su madre era complicada, y aunque Glam sabía de relaciones familiares complicadas, esto se encontraba fuera de su área de experiencia. Donde él había desarrollado miedo y desprecio hacia su padre, Ches parecía tener frustración y cierta tristeza ante la actitud de su madre, pero Glam presentía que en el fondo de todo eso había un cariño que él nunca experimentó hacia su progenitor.  </p><p> </p><p>—¡AL MENOS YO ESTOY HACIENDO ALGO CON MI VIDA! ¡MALDITA VACA ESTÚPIDA! —Los gritos se escuchaban más cerca y Glam no pudo evitar ver la puerta con aprensión, cuando comenzó a abrirse respiró profundamente para calmar sus nervios. Ches entró rápidamente azotando la puerta detrás de él, la respuesta de su madre se ahogó con el portazo. </p><p> </p><p>La habitación se llenó de un silencio tenso. Ches seguía recargado contra la puerta con los ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente en un intento de tranquilizarse, Glam decidió que lo mejor era dejar que lo hiciera antes de hablar o acercarse al chico. </p><p> </p><p>Finalmente el moreno se dejó caer lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con la cabeza entre sus rodillas. En ese momento Glam se acercó para sentarse junto a él, estuvieron sentados en silencio por un rato hasta que la voz de Ches salió como un susurro. </p><p> </p><p>—No es una mala mujer. </p><p> </p><p>—Lo sé.</p><p> </p><p>—Es solo que… —la voz del más bajo comenzaba a quebrarse, Glam se acercó un poco más para poner un brazo alrededor de él.— Ha pasado por tanta mierda en los últimos años. —El rubio no podía ver el rostro del otro pero no era necesario cuando las lágrimas eran tan evidentes en su voz.— Y a veces desearía poder culparla por todo, pero sé que hizo todo lo que pudo hasta que no pudo más. Este mundo de mierda la rompió, la rompió en tantos pedazos que ya no queda nada de ella. A veces volteo a verla y lo único que encuentro es a una desconocida. —En este momento Ches ya no intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas, al verlo tan vulnerable Glam sintió un fuerte impulso por protegerlo. Este chico que en apariencia no se preocupaba por nada era una de las personas más atentas y bondadosas que Glam había conocido. </p><p> </p><p>—A veces creo que estaría mejor muerta... —intempestivamente el chico se movió y ocultó su rostro en el pecho del rubio mientras apretaba con fuerza la tela de su chaleco. Glam no pudo más que apretar su abrazo mientras dejaba que el chico sollozara y sacara todo lo que había estado guardando. </p><p> </p><p>Se quedaron en esa posición durante un buen rato, poco a poco la respiración de Ches comenzó a tranquilizarse y el apretón que tenía en el chaleco de Glam se fue deshaciendo. </p><p> </p><p>—Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esta mierda. —Murmuró el moreno aún sin apartarse del pecho del otro. </p><p> </p><p>—Está bien, no hay nada que pueda hacer para solucionarlo, pero puedo escucharte siempre que lo necesites. —Continuó frotando el brazo del otro a manera de consuelo. </p><p> </p><p>—Créeme es más que suficiente. —Glam apenas y pudo escucharlo pero se alegró de ser útil al menos en esto. Segundos después lo sintió dar un respiro profundo mientras comenzaba a apartar su rostro. El rubio sintió un dejo de decepción ante la separación pero lo empujó rápidamente. </p><p> </p><p>—¿Cómo te fue en la prueba? —Preguntó el moreno en un claro intento por aligerar el ambiente, Glam le sonrió y decidió darle gusto. </p><p> </p><p>—Bien, me aceptaron sin problema. Solo me pidieron que omita el delineador el día del evento. —Dijo rodando los ojos al recordar la cara de incomodidad del otro violinista cuando hizo el comentario. </p><p> </p><p>—No saben apreciar tus habilidades como maquillista viejo, —le respondió divertido, perfecto si ya tenía humor para burlarse de Glam significaba que ya comenzaba a sentirse mejor. </p><p> </p><p>—Probablemente, pero la paga es suficiente para cubrir el primer depósito del departamento y tal vez un colchón. </p><p> </p><p>—Un pequeño precio por tu libertad ¿eh? —el moreno le dio un empujoncito con el hombro. </p><p> </p><p>Glam se acomodó mejor para poder ver a Ches directamente a los ojos antes de decir.</p><p> </p><p>—Es un pequeño precio por nuestra libertad, Ches. —Le dijo sonriendo. </p><p> </p><p>El comentario pareció tomar a Ches desprevenido y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, solo estuvo ahí por un segundo pero Glam pudo verla antes de que se transformará en una sonrisa socarrona. </p><p> </p><p>—Está bien viejo, es bueno que sepas que estás atorado conmigo por el resto de tu vida. —Se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Glam, quien la tomó inmediatamente para levantarse.— Ahora será mejor que nos demos prisa antes de que se par utilice de nuevo el sótano como hotel. </p><p> </p><p>Aún había muchas cosas por arreglar, pero por el momento Glam se sentía completamente tranquilo. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ay dios mío, este capítulo es el que más me ha costado trabajo hasta el momento, pero de momento me siento satisfecha con él. </p><p>Creo que solo queda uno o dos antes de que empiece a soltar a la caballería (cofcofsexualtensionchofcof). </p><p>En fin, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y nos vemos en el próximo.</p><p>El título viene de "Power" de Helloween.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. What kind of love would let us bleed away?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ches estaba empacando lo poco que quedaba de su ropa en una caja. Las últimas semanas habían sido un remolino de cajas, ropa, discos, posters y equipo de sonido. Glam y él habían comenzado a trasladar todas sus cosas al departamento que habían logrado rentar cerca del centro. Aunque la sala y la cocina eran prácticamente el mismo espacio, el baño era una caja de zapatos y solo había un dormitorio, saber que ese era su espacio llenaba su pecho de una extraña calidez. </p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo, ver todas sus posesiones terrenales dentro de cajas le había provocado sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, estaba emocionado de empezar un nuevo capítulo en su vida, por otro lo carcomía una culpa persistente que apenas y lo dejaba dormir. </p><p> </p><p>No era idiota, sabía que su madre no era ninguna niña pequeña y no iba empezar a arder en el momento que Ches saliera de la casa. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que de alguna forma la estaba abandonando en la más completa indefensión. </p><p> </p><p>Las llamas de la culpa también se alimentaban de la serie de discusiones que había estado postergando durante las últimas semanas. Sabía que estaba mal, pero las confrontaciones eran algo que había luchado por evadir toda la vida. De alguna forma su actitud despreocupada le había librado de muchas de ellas, pero sabía reconocer cuando eran inevitables y parecía que con estas dos la vida planeaba cobrarle por todas las que había logrado esquivar.</p><p> </p><p>Lo peor es que ni siquiera podía escoger cuál atender primero, sabía que el resultado de la primera iba a definir el tono y urgencia de la segunda, era consciente de que su control sobre ambas situaciones era prácticamente nulo, lo cual no ayudaba a los nudos que se estaban formando en su estómago.</p><p> </p><p>Después de empacar el último par de pantalones se puso de pie, respiro profundamente y se dirigió a la sala. </p><p> </p><p>Por un momento se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta y observó con detenimiento a la mujer que estaba absorta por lo que sea que estaba pasando en el televisor. Intentaba reconciliar sus recuerdos con la imagen frente a él, pero era difícil pensar que las manos que alguna vez lo habían sostenido con firmeza mientras lloraba la ausencia de su padre, ahora apenas eran capaces de sostener una botella de cerveza. Y el rostro que con un simple gesto lograba calmar todas sus inquietudes, era simplemente irreconocible detrás de esa mueca de perpetuo disgusto que ahora lo marcaba. </p><p> </p><p>Cerró los ojos para inhalar profundamente una vez más antes de dirigirse al televisor y apagarlo. </p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo pequeña rata? —A pesar de que la tarde apenas comenzaba y no llevar mucho en casa, la mujer ya arrastraba notoriamente las palabras. </p><p> </p><p>—Ma, tenemos que hablar.</p><p> </p><p>—Pues habla rápido, si me pierdo el final de mi programa haré que lo lamentes. —Ches pudo sentir la molestia radiar de los ojos vidriosos que ahora lo veían fijamente, así que decidió ser directo.</p><p> </p><p>—Me voy. </p><p> </p><p>El silencio que inundó la habitación le hizo creer que no lo había oído, estaba a punto de repetir su sentencia cuando sintió algo rozar rápidamente por un costado de su cabeza, seguido por el estrepitoso sonido de vidrio rompiéndose. Se estremeció de manera involuntaria y se preparó para lo que estaba por venir. </p><p> </p><p>—¡Maldito malagradecido! Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti y lo que he sacrificado. ¿Es así como planeas pagarme? ¡Abandonádome! —La voz de su madre, aunque entrecortada por el esfuerzo que hacía por levantarse del sillón, sonaba claramente furiosa.— ¿Adónde planea ir un un pedazo inútil de basura como tú? ¿Quién crees que estará dispuesto a hacerse cargo de semejante fracasado? No eres más que un maldito vividor igual que tu padre...</p><p> </p><p>A pesar de que las palabras que salían de su boca eran como cuchillos, Ches no podía sentir el efecto completo de ellas. No cuando la mujer frente a él estaba ofreciendo uno de los espectáculos más patéticos de la historia. Era consciente de que seguía hablando, pero el esfuerzo inútil por levantarse y el alcohol en su sangre distorsionaban las palabras a un grado incomprensible. </p><p> </p><p>—Basta, —murmuró cansado de verla tambalearse sin siquiera poder ponerse de pie.— ¡Es suficiente! —dijo con la firmeza suficiente para hacerla callar.— No podemos seguir de esta manera. Me rehúso a continuar viendo cómo acabas con tu vida mientras te autocompadeces en ese sillón. Es claro que no quieres cambiar, y no puedo quedarme a ver el final de este show Ma. Es demasiado doloroso. —Su voz reflejaba claramente el cansancio y la derrota que había intentado ocultar detrás de gritos e insultos en los últimos años.</p><p> </p><p>—Haz lo que quieras, ve a morir en las calles, no me interesa lo que hagas con tu maldita vida. Sal de mi casa y no regreses. —Por un momento su voz sonó sorprendemente sobria, Ches desearía poder escucharla sin el veneno que la acompañaba. </p><p> </p><p>—No esperaba menos, —dijo con sarcasmo, mientras se dirigía a la habitación para recoger la caja que quedaba. Cuando regresó a la sala su madre estaba claramente evitando su mirada.— Adiós, Ma. —Se despidió antes de salir.</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>Estaba parado frente a la puerta del pequeño departamento al que quería llamar su nuevo hogar. Sabía que Glam estaba dentro organizando lo poco que tenían, lo que hacía inevitable su siguiente discusión. En el gran esquema de las cosas no era un problema tan grave, y definitivamente no tenía el potencial de acabar tan desastrosamente como el anterior. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que estuviera más dispuesto a enfrentarlo. Respiró profundamente una vez más y antes poder arrepentirse llamó a la puerta. </p><p> </p><p>—¡Glam! Abre, olvidé las llaves.</p><p> </p><p>Dentro se escuchó un leve estruendo seguido de un par de maldiciones y unos rápidos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta. </p><p> </p><p>—Hey, tardaste más de lo que esperaba. —El rubio le sonrió ampliamente mientras abría completamente la puerta para dejarlo pasar.— Ya casi termino de acomodar la sala, los chicos nos obsequiaron un sillón, ¿puedes creerlo? Vanya estuvo a punto de romperse el cuello un par de veces mientras lo subimos. </p><p> </p><p>Glam gesticulaba animadamente mientras le relataba la hazaña que fue subir el mueble por las escaleras. Al entrar a la sala su compañero le mostró orgulloso un pequeño sillón de dos plazas color café, era claramente una pieza de segunda mano pero se veía limpio y bastante cómodo, realmente no podían pedir más. </p><p> </p><p>—Se ve fabuloso viejo, debemos invitarle algo a ese par después del próximo ensayo, —colocó la caja en el suelo y se dejó caer en el sillón.— Cielos sí que es cómodo, —dijo soltando un suspiro pesado. </p><p> </p><p>—Lo sé, realmente ayuda a que todo esto comience a sentirse real. —Dijo el más alto mientras se sentaba junto a él. </p><p> </p><p>Ches volteó a ver a su alrededor y notó que en un rincón de la habitación estaba perfectamente acomodado todo su equipo de sonido y las guitarras, cerca se encontraban de manera vertical un par de cajas de plástico donde estaban acodados todos los discos y sobre ellas el tocadiscos, los posters estaban a un costado aún enrollados y recargados contra la pared. Se sonrió a sí mismo al imaginarse al rubio de un lado a otro del departamento esforzándose por dejar todo listo.</p><p> </p><p>—Parece que tu tarde fue más productiva que la mía, —comentó con una sonrisa socarrona. </p><p> </p><p>—Creo que me emocioné un poco y me dejé llevar, —rió un poco apenado.— Si quieres mover algo podemos hacerlo mañana. </p><p> </p><p>—Nah, has hecho un gran trabajo y no quiero arruinarlo, —y después de una breve pausa agregó,— aún. —En respuesta el rubio lo empujó con el hombro, pero la risa que acompañó al movimiento dejó claro que no había una molestia real. </p><p> </p><p>Ambos se acomodaron mejor en el sillón y un silencio agradable inundó la habitación. Ches no quería romperlo, pero sabía que no podía evitar decirle al rubio sobre cómo habían terminado las cosas con su madre y por qué eso les dejaba sin una pieza esencial para su nueva habitación. </p><p> </p><p>Verán gracias a su bocota, Glam estaba bajo la idea de que Ches era capaz de convencer a su madre de permitirle llevar con él por lo menos su viejo colchón. De esa manera ambos podrían dormir como dios manda. Sin embargo, después de todo lo que le había gritado su madre era claro que esta ya no era una opción. Y comparar otro colchón con su presupuesto actual era simplemente imposible. Tal vez podría dormir en el sofá, era algo corto pero Ches también lo era así que no debía ser tan difícil. </p><p> </p><p>—Hey, —la suave voz de Glam lo sacó de sus pensamientos.— No quería decirte tan pronto, pero creo que va a ser imposible ocultarlo. —El rubio se puso de pie y extendió una mano hacia Ches para ayudarlo a levantarse. </p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué ocurre viejo? No me digas que tenemos alguna clase de plaga. —Preguntó mientras seguía al rubio por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación. </p><p> </p><p>—No, no, nada de bichos. Es solo que… —suspiró pesadamente,— solo, velo por ti mismo. —En ese momento abrió la puerta de la puerta de la habitación y encendió la luz. </p><p> </p><p>De todas las cosas que Ches esperaba encontrar una cama <em> queen size </em> ni siquiera era una de las opciones. </p><p> </p><p>—Parece ser que cuando hice el papeleo de la orden de mi cama señalé el tamaño equivocado. —Explicó apenado,— es la primera vez que hago una compra de este tipo y en medio de todo el ajetreo no noté mi error hasta esta mañana cuando la entregaron. Aunque tal vez el precio debió darme una pista. </p><p> </p><p>El rubio tenía su mirada clavada fijamente en el piso, claramente avergonzado por su error. Y es que la cama ocupaba más de la mitad de la pequeña habitación, así que claramente era imposible acomodar otra cama ahí. </p><p> </p><p>Ches no pudo evitar reír histéricamente ante lo absurdo de la situación. Glam malinterpretando su reacción se apresuró a decir. </p><p> </p><p>—¡Pero podemos compartirla! Es lo suficientemente grande, probablemente nos ayude a ahorrar en calefacción. —Esto solo hizo que Ches riera con más fuerza.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Te estás ofreciendo a mantenerme caliente durante el inverno? —El fuerte sonrojo que se extendió por el rostro del rubio no hizo más que alimentar su risa. </p><p> </p><p>—Si en verdad es un problema todavía puedo intentar cambiarla, pero es muy cómoda y así no tendríamos que encontrar la manera de traer tu colchón hasta aquí. —Dijo cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de mirar al piso. </p><p> </p><p>Ches dejó  de reír en ese momento. No podía creer que este chico fuera real. No sabía si lo hacía de manera consciente o si era producto de una serie de felices casualidades, pero de alguna manera le rubio siempre encontraba la manera de ahorrarle confrontaciones.</p><p> </p><p>—En vista de que mi madre no quiere volver a verme, creo que sería inteligente de mi parte aceptar tu oferta. —Le dijo con una sonrisa triste. </p><p> </p><p>—Oh Ches, lo siento mucho, —la postura del rubio cambió inmediatamente y dirigió su mirada al rostro del otro, Ches no pudo evitar sentirse algo conmovido ante la preocupación.— ¿Estás bien?</p><p> </p><p>—No, pero es lo que es. De cierto modo ya lo esperaba, pero quería mantenerme optimista. —Suspiró pesadamente y se pasó una mano por el cabello para despejar sus pensamientos.— Estaré bien, solo espero no arrepentirme de mi decisión. —No pudo evitar bajar la mirada, el peso de lo que había hecho parecía querer aplastarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Galm colocó una mano en su hombro dando un pequeño apretón. </p><p> </p><p>—Hey, hiciste lo correcto. </p><p> </p><p>Ches colocó una de sus manos sobre la del rubio y volteó a verlo, de algún modo la sonrisa serena de Glam logró levantar parte de ese peso amenazante. </p><p> </p><p>—Gracias, viejo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola personitas del bosque! </p><p>Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero el trabajo me ha dejado completamente muerta en estos últimos días y me deja sin cabeza para pensar. </p><p>Por otro lado este capítulo fue un infierno. Pasé días atorada en la primer escena y una parte de mí ya quería rendirse, pero al final logré sacarlo. No saben lo difícil que es escribir discusiones cuando has pasado una vida evitándolas a toda costa. Además este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, casi dos mil palabras!! Que por cierto no están revisadas a fondo, pero si no lo publico ahora no lo publico hasta la siguiente semana. Así que me disculpo por adelantado por si se encuentran con faltas de ortografía o algún fraseo extraño, prometo darle una revisada antes de la siguiente actualización. </p><p>Por último quiero agradecer a quienes comentaron en la última semana! No saben cómo aprecio sus comentarios, no he tenido tiempo de contestar pero prometo que una vez que haya logrado dormir un par de horas lo voy a hacer. En serio muchas gracias!</p><p>Bueno personitas hermosas, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.</p><p>El título viene de "What Kind of Love" de Avantasia.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. And now we RISE forevermore from our grief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cuando Glam había comenzado a trabajar en el librería había procurado siempre estar perfectamente arreglado y tener un trato serio y distante tanto con los clientes como con su jefe. Con el paso de los meses notó que el pequeño negocio de libros de segunda mano no le requerían de este comportamiento. El señor Andrey era una persona seria mas no estricta, así que mientras Glam vendiera libros y mantuviera todo limpio y ordenado él no necesitaba que el chico cortara su cabello o se vistiera de manera formal. Por otro lado el rubio había notado que los clientes preferían una sonrisa de bienvenida y no ser molestados mientras exploraban los estantes,  y no la actitud seca e inquisitiva que había tenido al inicio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Por ese motivo Glam había comenzado a usar la vieja tornamesa para escuchar nuevos discos durante su horario laboral. Al principio no estaba seguro, pero cuando le preguntó a su jefe el viejo solo se encogió de hombros y le dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera mientras no afectara las ventas. Ese fue todo el permiso que el rubio necesitó. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pronto encontró un patrón para sus elecciones musicales, en las mañanas en las que los visitantes eran normalmente personas mayores buscando libros sobre jardinería, cocina o reparaciones, procuraba poner algunos discos de música clásica para no alterar las sensibilidades de nadie; esto fue decidido después del desafortunado encuentro entre la dulce señora Sonya y </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slayer</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Por las tardes cuando sus principales clientes eran estudiantes Glam podía darse rienda suelta en sus elecciones, podía pasar del jazz al </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrash metal</span>
  </em>
  <span> y al día siguiente dedicarse al rock clásico, sin que nadie se quejara. Además era obvio que esto también había hecho que la clientela se diversificara. Cuando el señor Andrey notó el cambio lo felicitó con un cálido apretón en el hombro, Glam no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando la hora de cerrar se acercaba y la tienda estaba prácticamente desierta era el espacio que tenía reservado para sus discos favoritos. Era el momento en el que podía dejarse llevar por la música y al saberse solo se permitía cantar y moverse al ritmo de la música mientras comenzaba a limpiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>From our lives' beginning on </span>
  </em>
  <span>—su voz llenaba la librería mientras recorría los libreros acomodando material.— </span>
  <em>
    <span>We are pushed in little forms / No one asks us how we like to be… </span>
  </em>
  <span>—El rubio sabía que su voz carecía de la técnica y gracia para cantar heavy metal, sin embargo a estas alturas del disco sus inhibiciones ya habían salido por la ventana. Tal vez se debía a que hoy se encontraba de humor humor particularmente bueno, tal vez es porque las últimas semanas de su vida parecían salidas de un sueño que nunca se había atrevido a tener, tal vez era una combinación de todo. Lo que fuera Glam no quería cuestionarlo en este momento. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—In school they teach you what to think /  But everyone says different things </span>
  </em>
  <span>—mientras tomaba la escoba para comenzar a barrer no pudo evitar comenzar a bailar un poco.— </span>
  <em>
    <span>But they're all convinced that / They're the ones to see. </span>
  </em>
  <span>—En este momento Glam ya había olvidado dónde estaba y la escoba se había convertido en un extraño híbrido entre una guitarra y un micrófono.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>So they keep talking and they never stop / And at a certain point you give it up </span>
  </em>
  <span>—en medio de su emoción no pudo escuchar la campanilla de la puerta anunciar la entrada de un posible cliente. —</span>
  <em>
    <span>So the only thing that's left to think is this… </span>
  </em>
  <span>—en ese momento la mano que sintió en su hombro le hizo pegar un grito tan agudo que de haber estado afinado habría pegado a la perfección con el coro de la canción. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Hey Glam, ¿deberíamos decirle a Deris que planeas dejarlo sin empleo? —Le dijo Lordi con una sonrisa socarrona. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Mierda, me asustaste. —Respondió el rubio intentado recobrar la compostura, sin embargo intuía que sus mejillas delataban lo avergonzado que se sentía al haber sido descubierto de esa manera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Tranquilo Paganini, sabemos que no vas a abandonarnos por un grupo de talentosos alemanes... aún. —Terminó el pelirrojo con una carcajada.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Pesado, —Glam intentó verse serio, pero la sonrisa en su rostro revelaba sus sentimientos. Le dio un leve golpe en el brazo al otro y empezó a limpiar de nuevo.— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Además de la oportunidad de burlarte de mis habilidades vocales, claro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Me alegra que preguntes mi querido mapache, —Glam emitió un sonido de protesta ante el apodo pero fue totalmente ignorado.— Me ha sido encargada la tarea de llevarte de compras.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿Y quién te ha encargado tan difícil tarea?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Yo mismo principalmente, pero Vanya y Ches están de acuerdo en que necesitas por lo menos uno par de pantalones nuevos. —Dijo lanzando una mirada significativa a los tobillos descubiertos del rubio, y está bien, su compañero tenía razón. Glam sabía que había estado aplazando esto durante varias semana, ni siquiera tenía el pretexto de no tener dinero porque había tenido otro evento con los chicos del cuarteto la semana pasada y eso le había dejado un margen bastante cómodo en sus gastos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La cosa es que Glam se sentía perdido, nunca había elegido ropa para él mismo, estos últimos meses había vivido de la ropa usada de Ches y Lordi y aunque resultaba útil tenía que admitir que no se sentía particularmente cómodo con las combinaciones. Tenía una idea general de que quería, pero no tenía idea de adónde ir para conseguirlo. Así que de cierto modo el ofrecimiento de Lordi era su puerta a la salvación.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Así que por decisión unánime seré tu guía en este mágico trayecto. —El pelirrojo colocó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Glam señalando hacia afuera con un gesto exagerado de su otro brazo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Les prohibiste venir, ¿verdad?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Por supuesto, ¿has visto lo que ese par llama ropa? No voy a permitir que te conviertan en otra víctima de su mal gusto. —Esto hizo que el rubio soltara una carcajada. No sabía mucho de buen gusto, pero de los cuatro Lordi era el único que parecía pensar más de tres segundos antes de vestirse, así que no iba a discutir con él. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Está bien, déjame terminar con esto y podemos irnos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Después de doblar por vigésima vez para encontrarse con una calle todavía más estrecha y sospechosa que la anterior, Glam comenzaba a temer por la integridad de sus órganos, quería confiar en su compañero pero ser arrastrado a ciegas por este lado de la ciudad lo estaba haciendo muy difícil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Lordi, ¿todavía estamos lejos?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Uh… no, solo debo encontrar esa panadería donde trabaja la viejita que ama a Ches y después de eso solo debemos doblar a la derecha en el árbol con forma chistosa. —Le contestó el otro mientras miraba rápidamente en todas direcciones, hasta que pareció encontrar lo que estaba buscando y continuó jalando a Glam de la muñeca.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿La viejita que qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Realmente sabes adónde vamos? —El pánico que hasta el momento había logrado contenido comenzaba a filtrarse en la voz de Glam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¡Claro que lo sé! Pero los idiotas del autolavado se cambiaron de local y movieron completamente mi mapa. —Refunfuñó con molestia,— ¡ahí está! Corre, es después del graffiti con el gatito. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Resignado a no comprender una sola palabra, el rubio se dejó arrastrar hacia un callejón que se veía aún más sospechoso. Estaba listo para entrar en un sucio callejón para ser asaltado o secuestrado, sin embargo lo que se encontró fue algo totalmente diferente. Lejos de ser pequeño y oscuro como Glam había anticipado, el callejón era de hecho una calle peatonal con pequeñas tiendas en ambos lados, y a diferencia de todas las calles por las que habían pasado para llegar aquí estaba lleno de gente de todo tipo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Apresúrate, Dima dijo que iban a recibir un nuevo cargamento. —Maravillado por los estilos diferentes exhibidos por cada tienda y sus clientes, Glam solo dejo que Lordi lo siguiera jalando a través de ese mar de personas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sin darse cuenta cruzaron por el umbral de una de las tiendas que se encontraban casi al fondo de la callejuela. Lo primero que notó el subio fueron las paredes pintadas de un rojo profundo que junto a las luces del local le daban la sensación de haber entrado al hogar de alguna criatura mítica. Lo siguiente que notó fue la música, la combinación entre una guitarra eléctrica y una flauta transversal era algo que jamás había escuchado, su curiosidad aumentó al oír al piano y la batería, todos unidos en una armonía perfecta para dar la bienvenida a la suave voz de una soprano. Los instrumentos clásicos le daban un aire antiguo a la canción, mientras que los elementos más nuevos le daban una fuerza que no podía empezar a describir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Glam… ¡GLAM! —La voz de su compañero lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y le hizo recordar dónde estaba. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Lo siento, es solo que… —no sabía por dónde comenzar a explicar el choque musical por el que estaba pasando su cerebro.— ¿Sabes qué banda es esa? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—No tengo idea, pero supongo que podemos preguntarle a Dima. —Le respondió con una sonrisa afectuosa.— Pero deja de distraerte que no venimos por la música. —El pelirrojo continuó tirando de él para adentrarse más a la tienda, en ese momento notó las mesas llenas de ropa cuidadosamente doblada; desde playeras negras con logos de bandas que no conocía, hasta piezas que le recordaban a la vestimenta de algunos de los personajes de las pinturas antiguas de la colección de su padre. Aunque se veían interesantes Glam decidió mantenerse alejado de ellas, 17 años de ropa elegante habían sido suficientes, además no se veían particularmente cómodas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Okay, te mantendremos lejos del terciopelo y los encajes amiguito. Pero quita esa cara antes de que tu bello rostro se quede así. —Sorprendido Glam se obligó a relajar sus facciones, su confusión debió ser evidente porque el pelirrojo comenzó a reírse.— Chico no sé cómo lo haces, pero eres la única persona que conozco que puede pasar de aterrador a tortuga confundida en menos de dos segundos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿Gracias? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—De nada, ahora vamos que voy a presentarte. —Lordi colocó ambas manos en el mostrador, se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y después de respirar profundamente— ¡DIMA! —Gritó lanzando su torso al frente y alargando la “A” hasta quedarse sin aliento.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que toques la campana como todos los demás Lordi? —Dijo en tono exasperado el hombre que iba entrando por la puerta detrás del mostrador que probablemente llevaba a la bodega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Pero de esta manera siempre sabes que soy yo. —Sonrió Lordi con suficiencia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Sé que eres tú desde el momento en que oigo mi puerta abrirse como si un elefante viniera a asaltarme. —Suspiró mientras dejaba la caja que traía consigo sobre el mostrador. Empujó su largo cabello negro hacia atrás con una mano y cuando levantó la vista de nuevo se percató de la presencia de Glam.— Lo siento, no te había visto antes por aquí. No dejes que este fenómeno te intimide, ¿estabas buscando algo en particular?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Hey,—se quejó el pelirrojo,— el chico viene conmigo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Lamento que la vida haya puesto esta cruz en tu camino. —Dijo con una seriedad que hizo reír a Glam y provocó que Lordi le diera un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo.— Hey, si me sigues golpeando no te dejaré ver qué hay en esta caja. —La amenaza hizo que el pelirrojo se calmara de inmediato. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Está bien, ya buscaré la manera de cobrarme esta ofensa. —Lordi se hizo un poco hacia la derecha de manera que Glam ya no estuviera detrás de él.— Dima este es Glam, el guitarrista de la banda en la que estoy y un buen amigo. Glam este es Dmitry el dueño de este bello establecimiento. —Dima aclaró su garganta de manera significativa.— Ah y mi primo favorito, — recitó sin entusiasmo rodando los ojos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Un placer, los amigos de Lordi son siempre bienvenidos. —Dijo extendiendo la mano hacia el rubio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—El placer es mío, —respondió tomando la mano, pudo sentir que Dmitry mantuvo el apretón un poco más de lo necesario pero no le dió importancia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Y ¿qué están buscando? Tengo algunos chalecos de terciopelo con doble botonadura que acaban de llegar se te verían muy bien Glam. —Le dijo con una sonrisa que el rubio no supo cómo interpretar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Ah no, creo que por el momento me mantendré lejos del terciopelo. —Dijo algo incómodo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Glam necesita algunos jeans y tal vez un pantalón de vinipiel para las presentaciones, además no te haría daño comprar algunas playeras y una chaqueta, —los ojos verdes lo vieron con seriedad.— El invierno se acerca. — El tono que uso le indicaba a Glam que el pelirrojo esperaba una reacción de él, pero francamente no sabía cuál. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿Lo sé? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Olvídalo, después te haré leer los libros. —Se volteó de nuevo hacia el pelinegro.— Cantinero tráigame tres ejemplares de sus mejores jeans ajustados. —El mayor le rodó los ojos pero se dirigió de nuevo a la bodega.— Ahora busquemos algunas playeras. —Y por milésima ocasión el rubio fue arrastrado por el entusiasmo de su acompañante. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Después de un par de horas Glam estaba completamente exhausto, se había probado una cantidad exagerada de ropa, y tenía la sensación de que algunos atuendos por los que había pasado eran exclusivamente para el entretenimiento de los otros dos. Los pantalones de piel con el cinturón de balas lo habían hecho sentir particularmente ridículo y los silbidos de Lordi y la expresión indescifrable en la cara de su primo le habían confirmado sus sospechas, así que a pesar de las protestas del pelirrojo los pantalones habían sido descartados.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sin embargo, debía admitir que había sido una experiencia entretenida, al principio se había sentido intimidado por la gran variedad de opciones a su alcance, pero los consejos de su compañero le habían dado dirección y validez a sus decisiones, más allá de las bromas amistosas el pelirrojo le había ayudado a encontrar ropa con la que se sentía cómodo, más él. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Muy bien iré por una caja para que puedas llevar todo esto y te daré el descuento especial de amigos. —Le dijo el pelinegro mientras terminaba de doblar la playera sin mangas que Lordi había convencido a Glam de comprar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Hey a mí nunca… — comenzó a quejarse el bajista, pero una rápida morada de su primo lo hizo callar.— Maldito tacaño, — refunfuñó entre dientes, mientras el mayor se iba a la bodega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Lordi, —dijo el rubio suavemente para llamar su atención.— Gracias, esto fue más divertido de lo que imaginé. —El pelirrojo lo miró con evidente sorpresa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Diablos, eres tan sincero que es escalofriante. —Rió levemente, pero la sonrisa en su rostro le indicó a Glam que no había malicia en su comentario.— También me divertí, no tengo muchos amigos con los cuales ir de compras. Creen que de alguna manera preocuparse por su ropa lo hará verse menos masculinos. —El tono enfadado con el que dijo eso último indicaba que esta era una discusión que había tenido demasiadas veces sin éxito alguno.— Así que me alegra tener a alguien con quién hacer esto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—A mí también. —Le respondió con una amplia sonrisa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Muy bien, creo que con esta caja será suficiente. —Comentó el pelinegro acercándose al mostrador, donde comenzó a meter todos los artículos previamente doblados dentro de una caja de madera negra con agarraderas que claramente no era una caja cualquiera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Muchas gracias Dmitry, —y al notar la calidad de la caja agregó,— prometo regresarla pronto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—No te preocupes, considerala un obsequio. Puede servirte como decoración. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Oh no, permíteme pagar por ella, no puede ser bueno para tu negocio… —comenzó a objetar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Si realmente quieres agradecerme puedes pasar a visitarme de nuevo cuando llegue el próximo embarque de pantalones de piel. —Le dijo con una sonrisa extraña. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Está bien, —aceptó algo confundido. Tal vez el pelinegro creía que al mostrarle más variedad iba a poder convencerlo de comprar un par de esos incómodos pantalones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Perfecto, ahora déjame anotar tu cuenta. —El mayor se dirigió a la caja y después de hacer algunos movimientos le pasó un ticket a Glam. Era sorprendemente menos de lo que había calculado, pero suponía que eso se debía al descuento que le había hecho por se amigo de Lordi, así que sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto le entregó el dinero.— Muchas gracias por tu compra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Gracias a ti. —Glam estaba por tomar la caja cuando recordó,— una cosa más, —Dmitry lo vio con interés,— cuando entramos ¿qué banda estaba sonando?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Durante un par de segundos Dmitry pareció estar confundido por la pregunta, como si fuera algo completamente diferente a lo que estaba esperando. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Ah, son Haggard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Ya veo, ¿dónde conseguiste el disco?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Un amigo lo trajo de Alemania, —respondió aún algo confundido.— ¿Si quieres puedo prestártelo?  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿En serio? —Los ojos azules se iluminaron de inmediato ante la posibilidad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Claro, dame un momento déjame ir por él. —El chico se dirigió de nuevo a la bodega y en el momento en el que cerró la puerta Lordi empezó a reír con fuerza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Ay Dios mío, espera a que le diga a los demás. No me van a creer que tuviste a Dima comiendo todo el día de la palma de tu mano. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿De qué hablas? —Su confusión solo hizo que Lordi riera con más fuerza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Al llegar a casa Glam encontró la puerta entreabierta, esto solo podía significar dos cosas: Ches estaba en casa o Ches había salido sin cerrar la puerta… de nuevo. Realmente esperaba que el ruido en la sala fuera su mejor amigo y no algún ladrón intentando llevarse su equipo. Después de cerrar adecuadamente la puerta, tomó de nuevo su caja y se dirigió hacia los sonidos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Hey, así que Lordi no te secuestró para vender tus órganos en el mercado negro. —Lo recibió la lánguida voz de Ches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Por un rato pensé que ese sería mi destino, pero creo que Lordi solo es algo desorientado. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Ese es el eufemismo más grande del año. El chico puede tardar horas en llegar a cualquier lugar si no va acompañado de alguien que sepa a dónde diablos se dirigen. —Rió el moreno negando con la cabeza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Pude percatarme de eso. —Concordó sonriendo,— pero fue divertido, y ahora tengo pantalones que cubren mis tobillos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Una pérdida enorme para nuestra creciente base fans, —como única respuesta obtuvo el golpe de una playera en la cara.— Está bien, dejaré de hablar de tus bellos tobillos, —el cinturón que rebotó en su cabeza fue inesperado pero justo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dejando las bromas de un lado Glam comenzó a relatarle su día a Ches, desde el par de chicos de secundaria que encontró husmeando de forma poco sutil en la sección de libros eróticos hasta el disco que Dmitry le había prestado. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¡Debes escucharlos! —Le dijo emocionado.— Es una combinación tan extraña, pero al mismo tiempo tan armoniosa que todavía no encuentro la manera de explicarlo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Mañana podemos analizar el disco hasta que tus oídos no puedan más viejo, pero antes dime ¿Cómo convenciste al amargado de Dima de prestártelo? —Preguntó el moreno con interés.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿Él lo ofreció? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—No te creo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Sí, de hecho fue bastante amable, o eso creo. A veces me decía algo y ponía esta cara extraña, —el rubio hizo lo posible por imitar el gesto pero fracasó espectacularmente.— No sé, era un poco confuso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ches empezó a reír descontroladamente. Definitivamente había algo que Glam no estaba comprendiendo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿Por qué te ríes? Lordi hizo lo mismo esta tarde, no entiendo qué es tan gracioso de todo esto. —Dijo con molestia, de alguna forma comenzaba a sentir que se estaban riendo a sus expensas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Lo siento, lo siento. —Al notar su molestia Ches intentó calmarse rápidamente.— Es solo que no puedo creerlo, —el moreno respiró profundamente para terminar de calmarse.— Dima estaba coqueteando contigo, —dijo divertido. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando las palabras se asentaron en su mente Glam pudo sentir cómo un fuerte sonrojo se expandía por todo su rostro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¡N-no es cierto!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Viejo créeme, Dima nunca es tan amable con… bueno con nadie en realidad. Así que realmente debiste gustarle. —Dijo el moreno mientras movía sus cejas de manera sugerente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ante la ola de vergüenza que lo invadió Glam solo atinó a cubrirse el rostro con las manos mientras enterraba su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Se quedó en esta posición por un rato hasta que sintió una mano tentativa en su hombro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Hey, no te avergüences. Dima no es la primera ni la última persona que se va a sentir atraída hacia ti. —Poco a poco Glam comenzó a incorporarse, aún se sentía apenado pero de alguna manera las palabras de Ches estaban ayudando.— Es algo completamente normal, y no estás obligado a corresponder sus avances de ninguna manera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿En serio?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—En serio, y si se atreve a insinuar lo contrario siempre puedes llamarnos para romperle la piernas todos juntos. —Sonrió de manera tranquilizadora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Gracias, —suspiró pesadamente,— aunque no puedo evitar pensar que debo decirle que no estoy interesado. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Nah, si continúas actuando como lo hiciste hoy el chico se dará cuenta. Dima es bastante perceptivo, pero si te hace sentir incómodo simplemente puedes decir que no estás interesado y ya, no es la gran cosa. —Concluyó el moreno dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda.— Ahora déjame ver qué clase de combinaciones extravagantes te convencieron de comprar ese par. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agradecido por el cambio de tema Glam comenzó a mostrarle sus nuevas adquisiciones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Más tarde mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, Glam repasó sus interacciones con Dmitry y aunque la idea le resultaba incómoda no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente halagado por la atención. Así con una sonrisa satisfecha se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola personitas del bosque!</p><p>Tengo un montón de cosas que decir sobre este capítulo, pero voy a intentar ser breve. </p><p>Este capítulo nació de mi necesidad de que Glam interactúe con otras personas, si bien su relación con Ches es mi objetivo principal, creo que es necesario que forme más amistades que le permitan crecer como persona. Así que aunque este capítulo parezca ser de relleno era muy importante para mí.</p><p>La música es algo que siempre tengo muy presente cuando escribo a estos dos, pero le presto especial atención cuando se trata de Glam. Creo que las bandas con las que Alina lo ha relacionado dicen mucho sobre su personalidad y sobre cómo es su relación con la música. Así que es algo que en mayor o menor medida intento incluir. Creo que en este capítulo me fui hacia la mayor medida, así que me disculpo si consideraron molestas estas inclusiones. </p><p>Aunque la posibilidad de escribir a a Ches haciendo algún comentario en plan de celos era muy tentadora me contuve, creo que es un comportamiento que no le va, sobre todo porque en general parece disfrutar de ver a Glam ser él mismo, y un comentario de ese tipo habría sido contraproducente. </p><p>Y pues nada, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y todavía no tengan ganas de perseguirme con antorchas por todas las escalas que estoy haciendo antes de llegar al ship. </p><p>De nuevo este capítulo no ha sido revisado en su totalidad, así que me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y gramática dudosa. </p><p>Por último la canción con la que Glam está todo emocionado al inicio es "I Want Out" de la banda alemana Helloween y el disco de Haggard es "And Thou Shalt Trust... the Seer". </p><p>Ahora sí personitas hermosas, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.</p><p>El título viene de "Rise!" de Tarot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. There are still so many borders we could cross</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>With a rebel yell she cried, more more more</span>
  </em>
  <span>… —Ches continuó tarareando la canción mientras abría la puerta del departamento. Con el pretexto de evaluar si era un buen lugar para presentarse, Lordi lo había convencido de visitar un nuevo club en la ciudad vecina. Él realmente no necesitaba excusas para irse de juerga con el pelirrojo, pero entendía que esto había sido un esfuerzo de su compañero para que Glam se les uniera. Y la misión fue casi un éxito, el rubio se veía entusiasmado por la idea, hasta que recordó que al día siguiente el cuarteto tenía un evento que empezaba a medio día y no podía darse el lujo de llegar desvelado. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Así que aunque había extrañado a Glam, el moreno se había divertido como no lo había hecho en meses. Bebió, bailó, coqueteó con algunas personas y la banda que cerró la noche no estaba nada mal, la definición de una gran noche. Su cuerpo se sentía ligero, libre de preocupaciones, y mientras luchaba por quitarse los zapatos en la entrada una revelación llegó a su mente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se encontraba verdaderamente tranquilo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Desde hacía semanas no había tenido que fingir estar relajado para ocultar la tensión detrás de sus palabras, al despertar no sentía ese dolor punzante en el cuello provocado por el estrés, reía con más facilidad y la necesidad de estar en constante movimiento se había calmado considerablemente. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Las cosas en el Conservatorio iban bien, las miradas despectivas eran cada vez menos y esos niños ricos habían aprendido muy rápido a no meterse con sus cosas. Ahora esos chiquillos se limitaban a ignorarlo o hacer algunos comentarios venenosos acerca de su ropa, algo que francamente no le importaba al moreno, si lo único que podían criticar era su apariencia obviamente carecían de las habilidades para hablar sobre su música. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Su empleo de medio tiempo en la tienda de discos no era ideal, pero de momento le ayudaba a pagar su mitad de la renta y la comida, o al menos eso era lo que Glam le decía. Ches estaba prácticamente seguro de que el rubio estaba aportando una cantidad mayor que él, pero no tenía manera de probarlo. De una u otra manera estaba profundamente agradecido, si bien la colegiatura estaba cubierta por la escuela, él aún tenía que costear cualquier material extra que necesitara, y no había nada barato en estudiar música. En un par de meses hablaría de cuentas con el otro, cuando la banda tuviera más presentaciones y el dinero no fuera directamente invertido en mejorar su equipo, pero de momento no había nada que pudiera hacer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Su vida estaba lejos de ser perfecta, pero de momento era tranquila y era todo lo que necesitaba. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Con una sonrisa satisfecha entró a la habitación y comenzó a prepararse para dormir, al ver que su compañero ya estaba completamente dormido decidió no encender la luz y a tientas se desvistió hasta quedar solo en boxers y camiseta, con cuidado se acomodó en la cama una vez que cerró los ojos el sueño llegó con facilidad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un fuerte tirón en las sábanas le hizo despertar, desorientado y cansado volteó al otro lado de la cama esperando ver a Glam tirado del otro lado de la cama o algo similar. Para su sorpresa el rubio seguía claramente dormido, pero la manera en la que estaba peleando con las sábanas indicaba que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ches sabía que esta no era la primera vez que Glam tenía malos sueños, las primeras noches que el rubio pasó en su antigua habitación, el moreno había sido despertado en medio de la noche en más de una ocasión por el ruido provocado por los movimientos del menor. Había pasado horas buscando cómo hablarlo con el otro, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas; hasta que un día el problema desapareció como por arte de magia. Así que decidió no traerlo traerlo a la mesa, pero ver al rubio moverse de manera tan brusca mientras su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca de dolor, Ches estaba reevaluando su decisión de no hablar sobre el tema. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Al ver que Glam no parecía despertar en ningún momento cercano, Ches se dió un par de golpecitos en las mejillas para despertarse lo más posible y con delicadeza puso su mano sobre el hombro del otro. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Glam, —llamó con suavidad mientras apretaba con cuidado el hombro del otro.— Glam, despierta, —el rubio seguía manoteando contra las sábanas así que comenzó a moverlo con cuidado para sacarlo del sueño.— Vamos viejo, es solo un sueño. —Lo movió con más firmeza, y finalmente los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par acompañados de un grito ahogado. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Dónde… qué pasó? —Glam estaba claramente desorientado y algo asustado, miraba con desesperación hacia todos lados y su respiración aún era agitada. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Hey, hey, tranquilo. Solo tuviste una pesadilla. —Apartó las sábanas que estaban enredadas en el cuerpo del rubio para que pudiera moverse con mayor facilidad, y con cuidado le ayudó a sentarse en la en la cama.— Estás en casa y lo que sea que soñaste no puede herirte. —Comenzó a frotar círculos en su espalda para ayudarlo a relajarse, poco a poco la respiración de Glam se fue regulando y el nudo en el estómago de Ches se fue deshaciendo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mientras esperaba a que el rubio dijera algo, comenzó a verlo con detenimiento sus rodillas estaban ligeramente flexionadas y su torso estaba inclinado hacia delante, algo en su posición indicaba que estaba listo para correr en cualquier instante. Ches estaba listo para comenzar otra ronda de palabras tranquilizadoras, cuando notó algo escurrir por la muñeca derecha de Glam. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Qué diablos? —exclamó Ches, logrando que Glam se apartara de él asustado.— Mierda, lo siento. No quería asustarte viejo, pero creo que tu muñeca está sangrando. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glam volteó a ver su muñeca como si la viera por primera vez, al ver los hilos de sangre sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sin previo aviso comenzó a llorar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Mierda, no. ¿Te duele mucho? —Ches estaba totalmente fuera de su zona, el rubio siempre tenía control de sus emociones, así que verlo mudo y presa de un miedo desconocido era algo para lo que no estaba preparado.—  Viejo tranquilo, creo que tenemos vendas en el baño, —frenético se puso de pie y fue al baño por el botiquín que Glam había insistido en comprar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Una vez que sacó la pequeña caja del gabinete bajo el lavamanos tomó un momento para respirar profundamente. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza la porcelana barata, cuando volteó a verse en el espejo rió sin humor. De alguna manera su rostro se veía viejo y cansado un enorme contraste con lo pequeño e inseguro que se sentía por dentro. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Se sentía como un completo idiota. Glam había estado ahí para él cuando toda la mierda con su madre llegó al techo, y él ni siquiera podía ayudarlo con una pesadilla, vaya amigo. Es solo que no sabía qué hacer con la sangre. Había visto las marcas en la muñeca de Glam antes, aunque el chico nunca hablara al respecto e hiciera hasta lo imposible por ocultarlas, Ches las había notado y estaba seguro de que tenían algo que ver con su padre, bueno ya no estaba tan seguro.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Respiró profundo una última vez y tomó el botiquín para dirigirse a la habitación. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Hey, voy a encender la luz, —advirtió antes de hacerlo. Con la luz encendida la habitación se veía distinta, más suave, menos intimidante y como si fuera un reflejo de ella Glam parecía estar más tranquilo. Ches se sentó con cuidado junto al chico para no asustarlo de nuevo.— ¿Me dejarías ayudarte a limpiar eso? —Dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la muñeca del rubio, quien la extendió sin decir una sola palabra. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Resignado al silencio Ches comenzó a limpiar la sangre con movimientos suaves y lentos. Ahora que podía ver el daño de cerca notó que no había ninguna de clase de cortada reciente, lo cual era un alivio. El sangrado provenía de heridas viejas que no habían terminado de cicatrizar, el enrojecimiento de la zona sugería que habían sido reabiertas por un rascado insistente. Ches pudo respirar con mayor facilidad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Lo siento, —la voz del rubio por fin rompió el silencio de la habitación.— No era mi intención despertarte de esta manera. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—No te preocupes viejo, para eso estoy. —Le aseguró mientras terminaba de limpiar las heridas y tomaba una venda para cubrirlas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Gracias, —respondió en un susurro apagado. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cuando Ches termino de vendar la muñeca y miró el rostro de Glam por primera vez en la noche su corazón se estrujó. El rubio se veía completamente vulnerable, sus mirada estaba clavada en algún punto del colchón y claramente estaba luchando por no llorar de nuevo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Hey, está bien. Fue solo un sueño, —colocó una mano sobre la rodilla del más alto y comenzó a hacer círculos en ella con el pulgar.— ¿Quieres hablar sobre él? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glam se quedó callado un buen rato, parecía estar acomodando sus pensamientos. Ches iba a asegurarle que no tenía que hablar si no quería, cuando el rubio se echó hacia atrás repentinamente quedando acostado en la cama. El mayor estaba a punto de levantarse y dirigirse a su lado de la cama, hasta que la voz del otro lo interrumpió. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—No es que no quiera hablar, es solo que no puedo recordar exactamente qué soñé. —Glam hizo una pausa y soltó un suspiro pesado,— solo puedo recordar ¿sentimientos? ¿sensaciones? miedo, dolor y la angustia de ser perseguido por alguien. Sé de dónde vienen estas cosas, no soy tan obtuso. Simplemente no recuerdo el escenario específico con el que mi mente decidió torturarme. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Y tu muñeca? —Se aventuró a preguntar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Ah… a veces siento la necesidad de rascarme. Normalmente puedo controlar el impulso, pero supongo que dormido es más difícil. —Soltó una risa desganada,— vaya desastre. Lamento haberte despertado Ches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Nada de disculpas, ya te dije que está bien. —Dió una última palmada a la pierna del rubio y se levantó para apagar la luz.— Ahora será mejor que intentes dormir si no quieres llegar mañana con tu cara de zombie. —Ante la mención del evento Glam pareció tensarse de nuevo, Ches volvió a la cama y se acostó de cara al rubio.— Muy bien, escúpelo, —dijo con firmeza que no dejaba espacio para objeciones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Es la boda del hijo de uno de los socios de sus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Ah —aunque era solo una sílaba iba cargada de comprensión. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Es poco probable que ellos vayan, —Ches no necesitaba que le aclaran quiénes eran ellos.— No es un socio tan importante, pero…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Hey está bien, —sin pensarlo mucho tomó la mano de Glam para llamar su atención.— Glam, lo mejor de haber salido de esa casa es que ahora eres tú el que decide sobre tu vida. Si están ahí puedes fingir que no los conoces o simplemente no presentarte, lo peor que puede suceder es que pierdas el dinero del evento. Eres tú el que tiene el control. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Los ojos azules lo miraron perplejos por un par de segundos, hasta que se suavizaron y la mano que tenía agarrada le dió un ligero apretón. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Tienes razón, —murmuró,— a veces es fácil caer en viejos hábitos. Gracias Ches.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Cuando quieras viejo, —sin pensarlo mucho se acercó más al rubio,— ahora ven aquí, — dijo mientras lo abrazaba.— Andar corriendo por ahí en calzoncillos hizo que me diera frío. —Agregó para restarle seriedad a su acción. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¡Ches! Tus pies están helados, —se quejó el rubio, pero de todos modos se acomodó mejor junto a él hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del moreno. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Si le preguntaban después iba a negarlo rotundamente, pero en ese momento Ches sintió su corazón acelerarse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Es tu culpa así que cállate y duérmete. —Miró una última vez la cabeza del rubio y se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola personitas del bosque!!!</p>
<p>What a fucking trip! No saben lo mucho que me costó este capítulo. </p>
<p>Desde hace mucho quería empezar a abordar las secuelas del PTSD de Glam, pero no me atrevía a ir más allá de algunos guiños. Al principio pensé en hacer esto desde la perspectiva de Glam, pero el chico reprime demasiadas cosas como para hacer algo desde su cabeza. (Soy una firme creyente que lo que le dijo a Ches es lo que se dice diariamente para seguir funcionando). Tal vez más adelante le meta alguna cuestión más introspectiva, pero creo que en general Glam "superó" esos problemas emocionales dejando el pasado en el pasado y moviendo su vida hacia adelante. </p>
<p>La verdad lo que más disfruté de este cap fue que Ches anduviera como gallina sin cabeza porque no sabe como cuidar a su mapache. Es la eterna pelea de querer proteger a alguien pero no tener ni idea de cómo hacerlo, uno se vuelve mejor con el paso del tiempo para la primera vez siempre es estresante. Además se ve que Ches es un pinche sol y no iba a estar tranquilo hasta que Glam lo estuviera. </p>
<p>Bueno podría quedarme aquí todo el día hablando de mis headcanons detrás de este capítulo, pero debo dormir en algún momento. </p>
<p>De nuevo, el capítulo no ha sido revisado en su totalidad, así que me disculpo por los errores que puedan haber encontrado. </p>
<p>Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente. </p>
<p>El título viene de "Day Seven: Hope" de Ayreon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. And dance away from any void and empty tones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Glam estaba sentado en el sillón haciendo anotaciones en una partitura, trataba de conseguir un arreglo más elegante para la nueva canción en la que estaba trabajando. Llevaba horas probando diferentes combinaciones pero hasta el momento ninguna había logrado dejarlo satisfecho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Si sigues trabajando con la luz apagada te vas a quedar ciego. —La voz de Ches lo sacó de de sus pensamientos, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el chico tenía algo de razón, el sol se estaba poniendo y definitivamente no iluminaba lo suficiente la sala. Dejando las partituras a un lado, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia el respaldo del sillón. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—No me di cuenta de que ya era tan tarde, —respondió abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de Ches.— Y no he preparado nada de cenar, lo siento, —agregó algo avergonzado. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Repartir los quehaceres de manera equitativa había sido todo un reto, la carga de trabajo de ambos y sus limitadas habilidades en este aspecto lo habían hecho casi imposible, pasaron toda una tarde negociando y aun así Glam había tenido que acceder a ser supervisado en sus primeros turnos en la cocina. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glam sabía que sus habilidades domésticas estaban muy por debajo de las de una persona normal de su edad, pero Ches había sido paciente y le había enseñado a cocinar algunos platillos básicos y asear adecuadamente, en esto último el moreno había admitido que tampoco era muy bueno, aunque definitivamente sabía más que Glam. Así que el rubio no podía evitar sentirse culpable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Está bien, seguro podemos improvisar algo, —dijo sonriente mientras le desordenaba el cabello, Glam hizo una mueca e intentó apartar la mano del otro, pero no había una molestia real detrás de la acción, así que Ches continuó jugando con su cabello. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Creo que todavía queda algo de carne del estofado de ayer y hay algunos vegetales en el refrigerador, —volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando recordar qué más había en la cocina que pudiera ser transformado en una cena más o menos decente. Los dedos de Ches ahora pasaban entre mechones de cabello deshaciendo nudos imaginarios. Glam podía sentir cómo poco a poco la tensión iba abandonando su cuerpo, estaba seguro de que podría quedarse dormido en esta posición hasta que sintió un leve jalón en su cabello. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Vamos flacucho, no puedes quedarte dormido antes de cenar. —Ches rodeó el sillón tomó una de sus manos y tiró de ella para levantarlo, resignado Glam aceptó el impulso y se puso de pie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En la cocina Glam comenzó a preparar un poco de pasta para acompañar la carne y Ches intentaba que los sobrantes de la última bolsa de vegetales congelados se convirtieran en algo comestible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A Glam no le paraba de maravillar la facilidad con la que se habían adaptado a vivir en el mismo espacio. Después de toda una vida calculando cada paso para convivir lo menos posible con los otros habitantes de aquella casa, preocupado de que el menor ruido llamara atención indeseada, que una mirada sostenida un segundo más de lo debido fuera malinterpretada o que algún artículo ligeramente fuera de lugar los llevara a descubrir sus escondites, lo habían hecho vivir en una constante tensión que no supo que estaba ahí hasta que desapareció. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La posibilidad de dejar sus notas a plena vista, practicar lo que quería cuando él quería, traer a casa cosas que a él le gustaban, ¡salir cuando él quería y regresar cuando él lo decidía! Estas libertades eran algo nuevo a lo que apenas se estaba acostumbrando. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Durante la primeras semanas en el departamento, Glam procuró salir solo cuando era necesario y regresar inmediatamente, intentaba poner sus cosas en un solo lugar y hacer el menor ruido posible cuando Ches también estaba en casa. Eran pequeñas cosas que hacía de manera automática que no había notado eran algo extrañas, hasta que una tarde su mejor amigo se lo señaló. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Viejo, si sabes que esta también es tu casa ¿verdad? —le cuestionó el mayor una tarde, mientras Glam estaba colocando una pila de documentos en el que había asignado como su lugar en la sala.— No necesitas dejar todas tus cosas en un rincón, digo está bien que seas ordenado, pero parece que estás intentando ocupar el menor espacio posible en el departamento. —Su tono era algo incomodo, como si él mismo no terminara de entender a lo que se refería. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Solo, no te sientas obligado a dejar tus cosas apartadas. Te juro que no voy a revolver tus notas o algo por el estilo. —Terminó en el mismo tono incómodo y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En ese momento Glam se fue haciendo consciente de los pequeños hábitos que de alguna manera lo ataban a su vida anterior. Así que decidió romper con ellos poco a poco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Por las tardes al salir del trabajo daba largas caminatas por la ciudad, nunca llevaba un rumbo fijo solo dejaba que sus pies los llevaran a nuevos lugares, a veces entraba a tiendas solo por curiosidad, a veces simplemente se sentaba en algún parque y observaba a la gente pasar. Al principio una ansiedad muy familiar lo inundaba y lo hacía querer volver al departamento inmediatamente, aunque no hubiera nadie que lo esperara ahí. Las primeras ocasiones se dejó llevar de vuelta a casa por el sentimiento, pero las semanas siguientes, convencido de que era algo estúpido, luchó contra él mismo y continuó caminando hasta que la ansiedad desapareció. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entender que el departamento era un espacio que también le pertenecía fue sorprendentemente más sencillo. Aún tenía algunas cosas en un rincón de la sala, pero poco a poco partituras y libros fueron migrando a la pequeña mesa de centro que les había obsequiado el señor Andrey, ya no temía dejar su chaqueta en el respaldo del sillón. Estaba particularmente orgulloso del poster de </span>
  <em>
    <span>Twisted Sister</span>
  </em>
  <span> que compró impulsivamente en una tienda de discos y colocó en una de las paredes de la sala apenas entró al departamento, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todo esto todavía le parecía irreal, pero con cada día que pasaba se iba acostumbrando más y más a esta nueva forma de vivir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Hey, hazte un poco para allá necesito un cuchillo, —le dijo el moreno dándole un ligero caderazo para moverlo, Glam se movió un poco para dejarlo abrir el cajón para después volver a su posición original y seguir en donde estaba deshebrando la carne para hacerla rendir para dos. Juntos continuaron trabajando en silencio, sus brazos rozando de vez en cuando. Esto también, notó Glam, era algo nuevo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En sus diecisiete años de vida Glam nunca había experimentado tanto contacto físico casual. Ches no era una persona extremadamente táctil, pero a Glam le sorprendía la facilidad con la que el moreno llegaba a tocarlo. Una mano en el hombro cuando lo saludaba, un brazo alrededor de sus hombros cuando regresaban de alguna presentación, eso sin contar como últimamente las manos de Ches parecían estar constantemente en su cabello. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Para Glam fue algo difícil de aceptar, cuando el otro comenzó a hacerlo el rubio solía alejarse o asustarse ante el contacto, ser tocado por alguien más sin previo aviso era algo que lo ponía particularmente nervioso y esta clase de gestos amistosos eran totalmente ajenos a él. Con el tiempo comprendió que no había malas intenciones detrás de ellos y descubrió que incluso podían ser agradables.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Si bien todavía no se sentía cómodo iniciando estas interacciones, ya podía aceptarlas sin ponerse en alerta. Lordi decía que ahora era más difícil tomarlo por sorpresa, y extrañaba ver su cara de sorpresa cuando iba a visitarlo a la librería. Lo cierto era que la mayor parte del tiempo Glam era consciente de que había alguien cerca, simplemente no esperaba ser tocado y eso era lo que lo hacía reaccionar. Ahora podía relajarse en el abrazo de sus amigos y devolverlo con menos incomodidad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A veces se encontraba a sí mismo buscando el contacto y esto lo llevaba a situaciones incómodas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Desde la noche en que Ches le ayudó a limpiar las heridas causadas por su pesadilla, parecía que el cuerpo inconsciente de Glam buscaba de nuevo la tranquilidad en los brazos del otro, y más de una mañana lo había encontrado abrazado de alguna manera a su mejor amigo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glam se sentía sumamente avergonzado por esto, ya que de alguna manera sentía que estaba cruzando algún límite implícito en su relación. Hasta el momento Ches, fuera por ignorancia o porque simplemente no le importaba, no había dicho nada al respecto y el rubio simplemente no sabía si había algo que decir al respecto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lo cierto es que amanecer tan cerca de su compañero había comenzado a despertar en él sentimientos a los que nunca les había dado mucha importancia. Todavía no se atrevía a darle un nombre a todas las sensaciones que el otro le provocaba, pero a veces se sorprendía a sí mismo notando cosas en el moreno que en cualquier otra persona parecían poco importantes. La manera en la que su espalda se marcaba cuando intentaba alcanzar algo en los estantes superiores de la alacena, el brillo en sus ojos antes de soltar un comentario sarcástico o la aspereza de sus dedos cuando llegaba a tomar su mano para algo.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aunque sabía que no podía pasar por alto todas estas cosas que estaba sucediendo en su cabeza, Glam se negaba a pensar a fondo en las implicaciones de su creciente interés por Ches, probablemente solo se debía a la novedad de vivir con alguien más y en un par de meses podría reírse de todo esto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glam suspiró pesadamente y siguió moviendo la pasta un poco más en el sartén antes de apagarla. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Creo que ya está lista.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Perfecto, gracias viejo —y sin previo aviso Ches se colocó detrás de él para acercarse a oler la pasta, apoyando gran parte de su peso en la espalda del rubio. Glam sintió un fuerte sonrojo extenderse por sus mejillas.— Mmm… huele bien, —dijo apartándose no sin antes dar unas palmaditas en la espalda del Glam.— Apresúrate que me muero de hambre. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El rubio comenzó a servir ambos platos metódicamente, enfocando toda su atención en servir exactamente la misma cantidad en cada uno, y no en la sensación que le recorrió al sentir en su cuello la respiración del otro. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola personitas del bosque!</p><p>Por fin nos estamos moviendo! solo me tomó un poco más de 10mil palabras empezar a mover bien esta cosa, espero que sientan que está valiendo la pena. </p><p>Había retrasado un poco la actualización porque me puse a hacer algunas prompts para el AU-gust, pasé tres días intentando sacar el día 3 y no'más no sale como yo quiero, así que hoy decidí dejarlo por la paz un rato y los dioses me tuvieron piedad porque el capítulo fluyo bastante bien, al menos eso creo yo, me encantará saber si están de acuerdo conmigo. </p><p>Pues creo que no tengo mucho que decir sobre el capítulo por el momento, más allá de que escoger el título fue complicado porque ninguna canción me daba el vibe que yo quería, pero al final creo que quedé satisfecha... si luego me arrepiento seguro van a ver un cambio en el título. </p><p>Muchas gracias por leer, ya saben que los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos y apreciados! </p><p>El título viene de "Storm the Sorrow" de Epica.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. It's been a strange kind of love and I know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al entrar a la sala de ensayos lo primero que escuchó fue la voz ligeramente nerviosa de Glam decir:</p><p> </p><p>—Lordi, ya lo pensé mejor y no creo que sea una buena idea. </p><p> </p><p>—Vamos Glam, te juro que no te va a doler. —Ches conocía a Lordi, y sabía que cuando utilizaba ese tono de voz nada bueno se avecinaba, por lo que la escena con la que se encontró no le sorprendió. </p><p> </p><p>Glam estaba sentado en el sillón estirando su cabeza hacia el respaldo para alejarse de las manos de Lordi, algo bastante complicado ya que el pelirrojo estaba sentado a horcajadas en el regazo del rubio. </p><p> </p><p>—Lordi por favor deja al chico, o me veré en la necesidad de defender su honor. —Les dijo Ches mientras comenzaba a dejar sus cosas en el piso.</p><p> </p><p>—Tranquilo Ches, Lordi solo quiere perforar las orejas de Glam, —le contestó Vanya sin despegar su vista de la revista que tenía en las manos. </p><p> </p><p>Dicho eso, Ches notó el catéter en la mano de Lordi, que más allá de ponerlo nervioso le hizo soltar una risotada. Lordi era un desastre para muchas cosas, pero al menos esto era algo que el moreno sabía que su compañero podía hacer. </p><p> </p><p>—Tranquilo viejo, —dijo recargándose en el respaldo del sillón detrás de Glam.— Lo creas o no, Lordi sabe qué está haciendo. —Los enormes ojos de Glam voltearon a verlo con aprensión.— Ten, —dijo ofreciendo su mano,— si quieres puedes tomar mi mano. —Ches lo había ofrecido medio en broma, por lo cual se sorprendió cuando Glam no dudó en tomar su mano. </p><p> </p><p>—Perfecto ahora no te muevas y esperemos que la lidocaína no haya perdido fuerza. </p><p> </p><p>Ches había visto a Lordi perforar decenas de orejas, así que el proceso en realidad no le interesaba. Por otro lado, la cara del rubio estaba siendo todo un espectáculo. Para alguien poco versado en el sutil arte de leer la cara de Glam, el chico ahora estaba completamente tranquilo y listo para que su lóbulo fuera atravesado por un catéter, pero para Ches la tensión de su compañero era evidente en la manera en la que su ojo derecho saltaba ligeramente y la leve rigidez en su frente que delataba su esfuerzo por no fruncir su entrecejo. </p><p> </p><p>A los chicos les gustaba bromear diciendo que en la fábrica a Glam habían olvidado instalarle un chip con emociones complejas, y por eso solo tenía dos modos: tranquilo y  serio, bautizado por Lordi como “si me interrumpes te mato”. A Ches no le sorprendía que los demás tuvieran esta impresión, después de todo, el rubio tenía un control muy grande sobre sus emociones y no permitía que nadie viera algo que él no deseaba mostrar. Pero el moreno sabía que detrás de esas sonrisas amplias y ojos asesinos había un mar de significados. </p><p> </p><p>En los últimos meses viviendo juntos Ches había aprendido a leer cada pequeño gesto, cambio de tono, suspiro, hasta la manera en la que tomaba notas era ligeramente distinta dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. Esto más que un ejercicio consciente, había sido producto de la fascinación que despertaba en él el rostro de Glam. </p><p> </p><p>Desde el momento en el que se conocieron, romper el estoicismo en el rostro del otro se había hecho casi un deporte para Ches. No era sencillo, pues Glam era bueno para encontrar la lógica detrás de las acciones de los demás, pero gracias a su naturaleza impulsiva y su gran talento para decir mentiras sin siquiera tener que pensarlas, le habían permitido a Ches hacerse el campeón de este deporte. </p><p> </p><p>No podía decir con certeza por qué disfrutaba sacar una reacción del otro. Ver sus ojos abrirse como platos con sorpresa, la manera en la que fruncía el ceño e inclinaba la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado cuando estaba confundido, cómo intentaba contener su risa apretando los labios y el gesto de su mano al cubrir su boca cuando la risa inevitablemente salía. </p><p> </p><p>Leer al Glam serio era más complicado, pero no menos divertido. En general este se hacía presente cuando el rubio estaba completamente concentrado en su trabajo. Las cejas juntas y una mueca de lado significaban que estaba intentando comprender algo que lo tenía intrigado, diferente a cuando su boca era una línea recta que le decía a Ches que el chico no podía entender cómo tanta estupidez podía entrar en un espacio tan pequeño. </p><p> </p><p>Sin duda la variante favorita de Ches era cuando su ceño entrecerraba peligrosamente los ojos azules, una de las cejas se levantaba ligeramente y su boca se acomodaba en una mueca de completo desdén. Esta expresión era el preludio de “Glam está apunto de infundir el temor a Dios en esos imbéciles”, una canción que Ches disfrutaba infinitamente. Era común ver esta mueca después de una presentación, invocada por algún listillo incauto que pensaba que podía llegar a criticar a la banda sin tener bases musicales para hacerlo. </p><p> </p><p>Así que sí, Ches había pasado más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir viendo y estudiando el rostro de su mejor amigo. Al menos era un rostro bonito. </p><p> </p><p>—¡Listo! ¿Ves? No dolió. —La voz de Lordi lo sacó por un momento de sus pensamientos,— Vanya, ¿puedes alcanzarme uno de los aretes?</p><p> </p><p>Al oír las palabras del pelirrojo la tensión abandonó el cuerpo de Glam. Así que seguramente la lidocaína no había perdido fuerza. </p><p> </p><p>—Bien, vamos por el siguiente antes de que intentes escapar de nuevo. —Lordi comenzó a aplicar la crema en la otra oreja, Glam mantuvo los ojos cerrados y su respiración tranquila mientras el chico se movía encima de él en busca de un catéter nuevo. Ches no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente orgulloso del rubio. </p><p> </p><p>Hace un par de meses Glam no habría permitido que nadie tocara sus orejas, ni siquiera habría considerado la posibilidad de dejar a alguien sentarse sobre él de esta manera. El chico estaba saliendo poco a poco de su cascarón. </p><p> </p><p>Había visto a Glam probar cosas nuevas, encontrar cosas que le gustaba y otras que definitivamente no iba a repetir, fue testigo de cómo ante los problemas más complicados el muchacho podía desarrollar nuevas habilidades para salir al paso, esto último realmente les había ahorrado mucho dinero en reparaciones. Sin embargo, lo que llenaba el pecho de Ches de un sentimiento cálido era ver cómo el rubio había ganado confianza en sí mismo. </p><p> </p><p>Glam siempre había tenido confianza en su habilidades musicales, de eso no había duda. El rubio sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer musicalmente y estaba orgulloso de ello. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de relaciones sociales el chico dudaba y se retraía al no saber cómo contestar a ciertas interacciones, durante los primeros meses Ches podía ver lo mucho que le frustraba al otro no poder conectar con sus compañeros, no saber abordar a los clientes o cómo reaccionar ante la agresión de otras personas. El moreno había hecho lo posible por ayudarle a navegar estas interacciones de la manera menos condescendiente posible, después de todo Glam no tenía la culpa de esta desconexión con el mundo real. </p><p> </p><p>Con el tiempo Glam fue encontrando los patrones de la vida diaria, comenzó a perder antiguos hábitos y comenzó a abrazar su nueva vida. Todo el potencial que Ches había observado en aquel primer encuentro salió a la luz dejando ver al verdadero Glam. El Glam que se levanta temprano para aplicar su maquillaje antes de salir a trabajar, el que disfruta de armar modelos en la sala para desestresarse, el que llega tarde a casa para contarle del nuevo café que descubrió al otro lado de la ciudad, el que pasa horas en la tienda de discos buscando nuevos sonidos, el que maneja las cuentas para evitar que Ches siga tomando cosas prestadas, el que abraza cada una de estas facetas y se deja ser. </p><p> </p><p>—Aquí está, ¿cómo va la oreja, está lista? —Preguntó Lordi mientras abría el empaque. </p><p> </p><p>—Creo que está lista, —respondió Glam sin abrir los ojos, el pelirrojo soltó un ruido de aprobación mientras examinaba la oreja del rubio.— Espera, todavía puedo sentir eso. </p><p> </p><p>—Muy bien, pondré un poco más de crema y esperaremos unos minutos más. —Lordi aplicó la crema y examinó el rostro del rubio con interés.— Chico tus habilidades han mejorado mucho, esa máscara está muy bien aplicada, aunque deberías considerar usar algo para difuminar ese delineado. </p><p> </p><p>—¿Algo? —Preguntó Ches casi de manera involuntaria. La verdad es que el maquillaje le importaba muy poco, le parecía entretenido ver las expresiones extrañas en las que se contorsionaba el rostro de Glam cuando ponía esa cosa en sus pestañas, o la manera en la que sus cejas se levantaban cuando frotaba el delineador con su dedo. </p><p> </p><p>—Como una brocha, —dijo el pelirrojo levantando una ceja con gesto escéptico.</p><p> </p><p>—Ah, no sabía que podía usar otras cosas. He estado usando lo que me regaló…. ¿Vanessa? </p><p> </p><p>—Natalya, —le corrigió, aunque no podía culpar a Glam por confundirlas, hasta hace unos meses Ches había estado saliendo con una chica diferente casi cada semana, era difícil llevar registro de todas. </p><p> </p><p>—Bueno, —interrumpió Lordi rodando los ojos.— Deberías considerar comprar tus cosas, conozco a una chica que tiene buenos precios, —dijo examinando la oreja de nuevo.— Podemos ir después, necesito algunas cosas y puedo mostrarte lo básico, —el pelirrojo soltó la oreja.— Creo que está lista, ¿qué dices? </p><p> </p><p>—No pude sentir eso, así que debe estar lista. —A pesar de sonar confiado Ches pudo sentir a Glam apretar un poco su mano. </p><p>—Viejo, si no mueres desangrado después de esto deberías hacerte un par de helix, te verías genial. —Dijo en un esfuerzo por distraer a Glam.</p><p> </p><p>—El enano tiene razón, —afirmó el pelirrojo mientras colocaba el el otro arete.— Pero antes veamos cómo sana este par antes de seguir haciendo agujeros en tus orejas. —Lordi le dio un par de palmadas en los hombros a Glam y se puso de pie.— Listo Paganini, recuerda moverlos de vez en cuando, pero no te los quites por completo o se van a cerrar.</p><p> </p><p>—Gracias Lordi, —dijo el rubio incorporándose, en ese momento pareció darse cuenta de que aún tomaba la mano de Ches y la soltó rápidamente.— Gracias, — le dijo en un susurro apenas audible. El moreno simplemente le dio un apretón en el hombro para hacerle saber que estaba bien. </p><p> </p><p>—Dejen de hacerse ojitos el uno al otro y admiren mi trabajo, —interrumpió Lordi extendiendo un espejo al rubio, Ches simplemente bufó divertido, ya estaba acostumbrado a las insinuaciones de su compañero y realmente no le molestaba, además ver la cara avergonzada de Glam siempre era divertido. </p><p> </p><p>Glam aceptó el espejo y comenzó a examinarse en él. Ches ya había visto los aretes, un par de aros plateados como medio centímetro, realmente no había nada especial en ellos. Lo que captó la atención del moreno fue la manera en la que el rostro de Glam parecía iluminarse al analizar su reflejo. La expresión era similar a la que el rubio tenía cuando acababa de diseccionar un riff particularmente interesante, como si después de mucho tiempo un problema todo cayera en su lugar y se resolviera por sí mismo. </p><p> </p><p>El peso de la mirada sabionda de Lordi lo hizo apartar su vista del rostro del rubio, al dirigir su mirada hacia él el pelirrojo simplemente levantó una ceja en un gesto poco impresionado. Ches simplemente le rodó los ojos y se alejó de Glam para empezar a preparar su equipo para el ensayo. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabía que estaba siendo obvio, que su mirada se encontraba más veces que no centrada en el rubio, que pasaba demasiado tiempo buscando la manera de escuchar su risa, que a veces sus toques duraban demasiado para ser considerados casuales, sabía que pasaba demasiado tiempo recreando sus facciones en su cabeza como para insistir que lo que sentía por Glam era completamente platónico. Sabía todas estas cosas, pero también sabía que Glam lo observaba con curiosidad, que recibía con gusto el contacto físico y permitía que este se alargara más de lo necesario. Más que nada sabía que el rubio todavía no tenía idea de qué hacer con todo esto, podía ver la confusión y la duda en su rostro, también la manera en la que a veces rompía el contacto como si la piel de Ches quemara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Así que hasta que Glam lo confrontara Ches estaba dispuesto a ignorar el elefante en la habitación, continuar observando de manera furtiva y robar un poco de la calidez de su mejor amigo mientras se lo permitiera. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola personitas del bosque!!</p><p>Sé que pasó una eternidad para esta actualización y lo siento mucho, pero mi vida ha sido un caos estas semanas y realmente no  había encontrado en mí la motivación para escribir. </p><p>Este capítulo fue particularmente difícil de sacar y no termino de entender por qué, según yo en mi cabeza estaba todo muy bien planeado pero cuando me senté a escribir fue un desmadre. Al final creo que no quedó bien, pero ya me dirán ustedes cómo lo sintieron. </p><p>Quiero darle gracias especiales a Mili, por darle una revisada al capítulo y ayudarme a quedar más satisfecha con el final. &lt;3&lt;3</p><p>En noticias que tal vez a nadie le importan pero siento la necesidad de decir, sí cambié el título del capítulo anterior. Más que nada porque sentí que el salto en género musical había sido muy grande y no estaba conforme con mi elección, yo sé que es irrelevante pero quería externarlo. </p><p>Les mando mucho amor y espero que tengan una bonita semana! Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.</p><p>El título viene de "Cupid's Arrow" de Gotthard.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Finally your number came up, free fall awaits the brave…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Tienes una nariz realmente interesante. </p><p> </p><p>Tan pronto como las palabras dejaron la boca de Glam la mano de la chica que estaba frente a él se estrelló con fuerza contra su mejilla. </p><p> </p><p>—Idiota, —y así la chica se dio la media vuelta y desapareció entre la multitud. </p><p> </p><p>Glam se llevó la mano a la mejilla para mitigar el dolor que se estaba expandiendo por su rostro. La chica no lo había golpeado tan fuerte, sin embargo esto mismo le había sucedido dos noches antes, así que el golpe definitivamente se había sentido peor de lo que había sido. </p><p> </p><p>Realmente no comprendía qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal, había seguido al pie de la letra las recomendaciones de Ches. Acercarse con confianza y halagar a la chica, cuando el moreno lo hacía se veía bastante sencillo, pero hasta el momento esto solo le había traído una serie de cejas levantadas con incredulidad, varias cachetadas y una infinidad de espaldas. </p><p> </p><p>No es que estuviera desesperado por conseguir una novia, es solo que quería experimentar por sí mismo en qué consistía una relación. Por supuesto la parte física le era atractiva, pero las minucias de entablar una relación con alguien, conocerle y entender cómo era posible funcionar al lado de otra persona. </p><p> </p><p>Había un rango muy amplio de relaciones humanas que Glam no terminaba de comprender. La vida en el mundo real era muy diferente a la que había llevado dentro del rígido mundo de su padre. Ahí no había espacio para sutilezas, las personas a su alrededor estaban ahí para un fin específico, su comportamiento estaba dirigido a conseguir esos fines, uno no formaba relaciones con sus herramientas. </p><p> </p><p>Así que intentar formar y navegar relaciones que en su centro eran sinceras y desinteresadas estaba probando ser algo realmente complicado. Tampoco ayudaba que en la escena en la que se movía había más de una persona por noche que se acercaba a él para intentar sacar provecho de sus talentos. Normalmente era sencillo reconocer a esta clase de individuos, pero a veces lograban ser lo suficientemente sutiles para engañar a sus instintos. Esto más allá de ser un golpe emocional era bastante molesto, ya que simplemente complicaban más su curva de aprendizaje.  </p><p> </p><p>Con un suspiro se dio la vuelta para buscar a Ches entre la multitud y avisarle que se adelantaría al departamento. </p><p> </p><p>—Realmente eres malo en esto. —Dijo una voz a su izquierda, que fácilmente podría pertenecer a una contralto. </p><p> </p><p>Al voltear a ver a la dueña de la voz se encontró con una mujer de pelo oscuro un poco más alta que él y que claramente podría partirlo en dos si ella quería, y ¿francamente? Glam pensaba que sería una buena manera de partir de este mundo. </p><p> </p><p>—Puedes cerrar la boca rubio, mi novia está sirviendo tragos en la barra y si intentas algo puede que encuentres algo desagradable en tu siguiente soda. —Le dijo la pelinegra en tono socarrón.</p><p> </p><p>—Lo siento, — se disculpó en un murmuro y comenzó a darse la vuelta de nuevo. </p><p> </p><p>—Hey espera, —le llamó apurada—. No te hablé solamente para burlarme de tus habilidades para coquetear, tengo una propuesta que a ti y a tus compañeros podría interesarles. —Le dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente. </p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué clase de propuesta? —Preguntó entrando en modo de negociación.</p><p> </p><p>La chica levantó una ceja sorprendida por el cambio en su postura. Lo que ella no sabía es que, a diferencia de las relaciones intrapersonales, esto sí estaba dentro de su área de experiencia. </p><p> </p><p>Lo cierto es que desde hacía unos meses él llevaba todo el papeleo de la banda, desde los contratos con los bares y clubs hasta la contabilidad y administración. Lo primero solía ser trabajo de Lordi o Vanya, pero después de perder su lugar en un club porque el dueño colmó la paciencia de Lordi y el pelirrojo decidió cerrar la negociación de su pago con su puño en la cara del otro, Glam se ofreció a llevar futuras negociaciones. La administración fue un tema de necesidad, ya que hasta hace poco la banda no había producido lo suficiente para pensar más allá de repartir el dinero entre sus integrantes. Ahora había que pensar en equipo nuevo, mantenimiento, además del transporte a las locaciones y francamente nadie quería hacer las matemáticas detrás de eso. Así es como se acordó darle a Glam un porcentaje más alto de las ganancias por su labor como manager. </p><p> </p><p>La chica le indicó con la cabeza que lo siguiera a la barra. Ahí tomó asiento en uno de los bancos altos y la pequeña rubia de ojos verdes que siempre le sonreía a Glam cuando le entregaba su bebida se acercó con una cerveza, cuando la pelinegra la tomó Glam notó que sus manos se tocaron por un par de segundos más de lo necesario. Viéndolas con atención el rubio podía imaginar que hacían una bonita pareja, al menos estéticamente.  </p><p> </p><p>—Bien antes que nada creo que sería bueno presentarme, —dijo la mujer dirigiendo toda su atención hacia Glam—. Mi nombre es Elize y formó parte de una agencia que se encarga de organizar los conciertos de algunas bandas importantes cuando hacen tour por esta área. Uno de nuestros teloneros acaba de cancelar porque se desintegraron, —al decir esto Elize rodó los ojos, como si esto le pasara tan a menudo que esto solo significaba un molesto inconveniente en su vida diaria—. Así que estoy en la búsqueda de nuevo talento para cubrir algunas fechas aquí y en la ciudad vecina. ¿Están interesados? </p><p> </p><p>Los ojos de Glam se ensancharon con sorpresa ante la propuesta, pero lo ocultó rápidamente para no perder fuerza de negociación. A decir verdad el rubio esperaba la invitación a tocar en algún bar o club nuevo, ser teloneros era otro nivel de compromiso. </p><p> </p><p>—¿De qué banda estamos hablando? —Aunque la propuesta fuera muy tentadora, si el sonido de la otra banda no era compatible con el de ellos Glam iba a tener que declinar. </p><p> </p><p>—Chico listo, —respondió la otra con una sonrisa de lado—. <em> Gamma Ray </em>, estoy segura que ya los has escuchado. Puedo notar la influencia de Weikath en un par de tus solos. —Elize lo miró a los ojos, como si lo estuviera retando a contradecirla. </p><p> </p><p>—He oído un par de los discos de la banda, aunque no me considero un gran fan, puedo ver por qué pensaste en nosotros, —concedió el rubio. </p><p> </p><p>—Literalmente es mi trabajo, rubio. Puede que haya inútiles que agenden juntas a una banda de <em> death </em> y una de <em> symphonic </em> por ser <em> female fronted </em>, pero yo me tomo mi trabajo en serio. —El desdén con el que la mujer hablaba de la situación le dio confianza a Glam, le decía que esta persona realmente se preocupaba por la calidad de una banda y eso era algo que podía respetar. </p><p> </p><p>—No quise insinuar lo contrario, pero tenía que asegurarme, —respondió con una mueca. </p><p> </p><p>—No te preocupes, —Elize hizo un gesto con la mano en la que llevaba la cerveza para restarle importancia—.  Di me contó del fiasco de hace un mes, quién sea que los haya programado con una banda de <em> thrash </em>los odia y quería verlos sufrir. </p><p> </p><p>—Hubo un malentendido con el administrador… —dijo avergonzado y sin querer elaborar más sobre el incidente. </p><p> </p><p>—Frank es un imbécil, francamente no puedo culpar a tu bajista por romperle la nariz, —le respondió divertida—. Muy bien, esta es mi tarjeta. Tienen hasta el lunes para tomar una decisión. —Elize le extendió la tarjeta y le dio un firme apretón de manos—. Ahora será mejor que regreses con los otros antes de que tu vocalista se lastime el cuello intentando ver qué es lo que estás haciendo. —Le dijo con una sonrisa sabionda, ¿qué era lo que sabía? Glam no tenía ni idea.   </p><p> </p><p>—Muchas gracias, estaré en contacto. —Glam le sonrió e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, a lo que la mujer respondió inclinando su botella de cerveza hacia él. </p><p> </p><p>EL rubio emprendió su camino de regreso con su compañeros entre los cuerpos sudorosos que se balanceaban al ritmo del disco de <em> Maiden </em>que estaba sonando en los altavoces del bar. </p><p> </p><p>—Viejo no sabía que te gustaban mayores, —le dijo Ches a modo de bienvenida. </p><p> </p><p>—¿De qué hablas? —Contestó confundido, mientras se acomodaba a lado de Ches en el sillón que habían reclamado al terminar su presentación.</p><p> </p><p>—La amazona de cabello negro con la que estabas coqueteando, —le dijo alzando las cejas de manera sugestiva, colocando su brazo sobre el respaldo del sillón para hacer espacio para el rubio. </p><p> </p><p>—Ah, Elize, —respondió calmadamente, acomodándose de manera instintiva más cerca del moreno.</p><p> </p><p>—Hey te dijo su nombre y no te golpeó, esto es un nuevo récord. —La voz del moreno estaba llena de burla, pero algo en su postura le decía a Glam que no había malicia en sus palabras. </p><p> </p><p>—En realidad nos ofreció trabajo, —respondió animado, a lo que Ches respondió con una risotada. </p><p> </p><p>—Santos cielos, solo tú, —dijo entre risas—. No puedo creerlo…. te vas a intentar ligar y regresas con trabajo. —Para este punto el moreno ya estaba doblado de la risa y con las manos en su estómago intentando contenerse.  </p><p> </p><p>—Comienzo a sentirme un poco insultado por tu reacción, —dijo dándole un codazo amistoso al otro.  </p><p> </p><p>—Perdón viejo, es que eres simplemente increíble. —Ches se reacomodó en el asiento recargando su peso en Glam, desde esta posición más cercana volteó ligeramente su cabeza para continuar—.  ¿Y bien? ¿Nos ofrecieron espacio en algún club nuevo? </p><p> </p><p>—En realidad quiere que seamos teloneros para <em> Gamma </em>, —contestó con calma, acomodándose de manera más cómoda en la nueva posición. </p><p> </p><p>—Carajo, eso es grande —dijo el moreno con asombro. </p><p> </p><p>—Lo sé, tenemos algo de tiempo para decidir —Glam soltó un suspiro cansado—. Creo que sería una buena oportunidad, aunque me preocupa que nuestro equipo actual no dé el ancho. Supongo que podemos negociar algunas cosas con los organizadores, pero es un salto grande y… </p><p> </p><p>—Hey, —le interrumpió Ches— relájate. Todavía tenemos que discutir esto con esos dos, pero no llegamos hasta aquí siendo precavidos, —razonó el moreno—. Además aunque esto salga mal difícilmente va a significar nuestro fin. Aprendemos de esto y seguimos intentando.</p><p> </p><p>—Cuando lo dices así suena muy sencillo, —contestó el rubio aún algo incrédulo. </p><p> </p><p>—Yo sé que te gusta tener todo calculado al punto, pero este tipo de riesgos valen la pena. No vamos a perder nuestro lugar en los clubs de siempre y en el peor de los casos un par de cientos de metaleros nos abuchean un rato y luego regresamos a casa a lamer nuestras heridas. —Concluyó con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.</p><p> </p><p>—Supongo que tienes razón, —concedió el rubio—. Mañana podemos hablar después del ensayo para hacer un plan antes de llamar a Elize. </p><p> </p><p>—Me gustaría decir que ese es el espíritu, pero sigues sonando como si estuviéramos hablando de tu funeral. —le dijo dándole un leve codazo en las costillas—. ¡Anímate un poco más viejo! —Ches se despegó de su lado para incorporarse y mirarlo a los ojos con seriedad—. Deja de pensar en él cómo vamos a lograrlo, y concéntrate en el hecho de que no llevamos ni un año tocando y ya hay gente que reconoce nuestro talento.</p><p> </p><p>—Vaya, no lo había pensado de esa manera, —dijo quedamente—. Cuando lo pones así, esto es algo realmente emocionante. —Su tono se había librado de la duda y se había llenado de emoción y un dejo de orgullo. </p><p> </p><p>—¡Ese es el espíritu! —Le sonrió el moreno—. Ahora creo que ha llegado el momento de irnos, —dijo estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza. Glam definitivamente no siguió el movimiento para ver cómo los músculos apenas definidos de su amigo se flexionaban. </p><p> </p><p>—Pero ¿qué hay de los demás? </p><p> </p><p>—Vanya se fue hace un rato con una linda pelirroja y Lordi… francamente no sé dónde está pero ya lo conoces, si se mete en algún problema lo sabremos mañana. —Explicó encogiendo los hombros con cierto desinterés—. Ahora vámonos que me estoy muriendo de hambre y me niego a pagar por la mierda a la que estos bastardos llaman aperitivos. —Ches se puso de pie y estiró una mano para ayudar a Glam a levantarse, un gesto innecesario que el rubio aceptó de todos modos. </p><p> </p><p>Glam todavía no estaba seguro de qué iban a hacer en el futuro, pero mientras caminaba con Ches, en medio de bromas y el recuento de sus jornadas, decidió que no lo que fuera a suceder iban a poder enfrentarlo juntos. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Personitas del bosque!!!</p><p>No me he muerto, ni andaba de parranda. La verdad es que el trabajo me ha pegado super feo en estos últimos meses, eso sumado a algunos problemas de salud que se agudizaron en septiembre, fueron la receta para el desastre. Pero no les aburro con estas cosas, solo se los digo para que tengan en mente que las actualizaciones definitivamente van a seguir siendo esporádicas, aunque espero poder al menos actualizar al menos dos veces al mes. </p><p>Ahora respecto al capítulo, fuck it was hard.<br/>No saben cómo batalle en decidir el tema de este cap, una parte de mí quería acelerar las cosas para acabar el fic más rápido, pero la verdad es que tengo headcanons muy definidos de estos dos por separado y hacer que encajen dentro de una relación comienza a ser un verdadero reto. </p><p>No quiero dar muchos detalles de todo esto porque entraríamos al terreno de los spoilers. Solo quiero que tengan en cuenta que soy una persona en sus 20's y por lo tanto veo las relaciones de una manera distinta a cuando tenía la edad de estos vatos. Esto solo significa que le puedo encontrar sentido a cosas pendejas que hice en mi adolescencia. Les prometo que más adelante esto va a sonar menos pendejo. </p><p>Ahora siento que debo justificar algunas cosas. (Aunque creo que el hecho de que esto es fanfic debería ser suficiente). Muchas cosas sobre cómo funciona esto de tocar en bares y clubs lo tomó de mi experiencia ayudando a mis amigos que llegaron a tocar en el circuito local, y que me encanta ver documentales sobre bandas y cómo iniciaron su carrera. La verdad es que en México no le va tan bien a las bandas nacionales de metal, algo triste pero cierto, así que experiencia de primera mano de ver a una banda subir y ser reconocida pues no la tengo. Sin embargo, en otros lugares es más fácil que una banda pueda levantar y tener al menos un éxito moderado de manera local, aunque de todos modos sigue siendo difícil vivir de él.</p><p>Ahora, según mis cuentas todo este desmadre ocurrió a finales de los 90's y gracias a Dios por eso, porque mi hermano comenzó a asistir a conciertos en esta época, así que mi falta de experiencia la cubre él. Y en efecto en esta época, la aparición de teloneros en conciertos de bandas más conocidas era una práctica común, esto ayudaba mucho a la escena local y según yo es algo que se sigue haciendo cuando a las bandas internacionales tocan en recintos relativamente pequeños. A mí todavía me tocó ver teloneros en algunos conciertos por allá del 2009-2011, una de esas veces fue en un concierto de Gamma Ray y justo por eso los escogí.</p><p>Y ya para concluir esta parte. El Weikath del que hablan es Michael Weikath guitarrista líder y cofundador de Helloween, Kai Hansen es otro de los fundadores pero en el 89 se separó de la banda para formar Gamma Ray. Mi justificación de por qué Glam admira a Weikath es que en chaleco de Glam en el primer cap hay parches de varias bandas y una de ella es Helloween. Aunque Twisted y Stratovarius también están ahí sus guitarristas no me parecen tan wow, así que sue me i'm a snobbish bitch.</p><p>En pocas palabras lo que quiero decir es que he intentado que todo sea más o menos cercano a la realidad, y que recuerden que para mí la música forma parte del centro de lo que escribo. </p><p>Ahora si siguen conmigo después de todo esa verborrea sobre metal solo me queda decirles: gracias! Sé que la historia está avanzado lento y que probablemente tienen ganas de perseguirme con picos y antorchas, pero si a pesar de esto disfrutaron el cap me encantará saberlo, de hecho si nos les gustó también me gustaría saberlo, a veces lo tomatazos pueden servir. </p><p>En fin... muchas gracias por leer, recuerden que les amo y espero poder leerles pronto. </p><p>El título viene de "Élan" de Nightwish.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>